Before It All Hit the Fan
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: ['Stop the g:KND' inspired] Chad, though not the Earth representative of the Galactic Kids Next Door like he was promised, is still with the organization as a spy and an instructor for Nigel. Over the course of their time in the GKND, Chad begins to notice changes with Nigel. What is he to do when Nigel's allegiance to the GKND threatens their home world?
1. Change in Careers

**Hello everyone!**

**It's been a while since I wrote for the Kids Next Door, but thanks to Mr. Warburton's "**_Stop the g:KND_**,"** **I've been able to get back into the swing of things for this fandom.**

**This story will contain a heck of a lot of fanon on my part. Obviously next to little is known about the GKND except from what we can gather from bits and pieces in** _Codename: Kids Next Door_** and **_Stop the g:KND_**. It will also be partially inspired by **_Lazer Team_** (at least the bits and pieces I can gather from the trailers and the live streams on the movie). There won't be too much from the latter, but just a tiny bit of influence. Maybe about .0001% of influence.**

**Anyways! Please enjoy! And remember: Stop the GKND!**

* * *

Chad Dickson doesn't pace. The day he had become the Soopreme Leaduh of the Kids Next Door, Chad had given up on pacing. He felt it was in bad conduct for any of his subordinates to see him pace, so he had given it up. Even now, sitting on the little cot that the Galactic Kids Next Door had in the tiny room that the organization had designated as his, Chad refused to pace as he waited for further instructions. Instead, he sat (semi-)patiently on the edge of the cot and stared down the door across from him. He was waiting for the moment that Numbuh Infinity would walk through the door informing him on when Nigel Uno would arrive at their teleporting Headquarters.

After his and Nigel's fight on the Gihugeacarrier, Numbuh Infinity and he had returned to the GKND Headquarters. Since that time, Chad had been confined to his room, waiting for further instructions on what the new mission for him would be. He hadn't been allowed out in the entire time, but his room was designed to fit his human needs, including having a food replicator installed in the wall for his meals. To keep him entertained, they gave him a data-pad to let him read through the missions other agents went on.

If you asked him, it felt like he was in prison.

As he continued to stare down the door, it suddenly opened, and in the door way was his supervisor: Numbuh Infinity. The smaller GKND agent walked inside just as Chad rose to his feet.

"A new mission?" Chad asked.

"Not necessarily," Numbuh Infinity responded in his diplomatic tone. "A career change."

Chad raised an eyebrow at him, using his facial expression to ask his silent question. Numbuh Infinity cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, preparing himself for Chad's anger. He hadn't forgotten the last time he had to tell their teen operative that there had been a change of plans involving him; had Numbuh One not intervened, Numbuh Infinity was positive he would have been beaten to a near-pulp by the angered teen.

"Numbuh One will be arriving shortly, and the High Council has found it in the organization's best interest if you were to take over as his trainer," Numbuh Infinity explained.

"His trainer?" Chad asked in a flat tone.

Numbuh Infinity wasn't sure if Chad not reacting in anger terrified him or not; perhaps it was the calm before the storm. Adjusting his sunglasses once more in an attempt to hide away how nervous he was, Numbuh Infinity continued.

"Numbuh One may be a skilled operative, but the High Council has decided that it would be in his best interest if he continued to be trained. Not only that, but they felt he would do better in the organization if he had someone from Earth to interact with on a daily basis. The High Council is aware of how emotionally attached you humans get," Numbuh Infinity explained.

"And they decided me," Chad stated, still with a flat tone.

"Well you're already well aware of the Galatic Kids Next Door, and you're well acquainted with Numbuh One," Numbuh Infinity replied.

"The last time he and I saw each other we were fighting to the death on top of a falling aircraft," Chad inputted helpfully.

"Yes, that's entirely true," Numbuh Infinity agreed. "But I'm sure you bear him no ill will now, correct?"

Chad took a long while to answer before finally responding with, "No."

It was surprisingly the truth. Chad really wished he was still mad with Nigel, but after being away from the situation and left to his own thoughts thanks to the imprisonment imposed by the GKND, Chad came to terms with what happened with him and Nigel. It wasn't Nigel's fault that the GKND decided to change their minds and go with Nigel instead. It wasn't Nigel's fault that, since his "betrayal" of the Kids Next Door, he became the operative that others looked at in awe. It wasn't Nigel's plan, so he couldn't put blame or hate on him. For those reasons, he had come to accept what had happened and was willing to move on.

Numbuh Infinity smiled at the response, letting out a tiny breath of relief. Now that he knew there wasn't going to be any bloodshed upon Numbuh One's arrival, things could move much more smoothly for everyone.

"See? I'm sure everything will go just fine. Numbuh One is a rational kid," Numbuh Infinity stated. "Now then, his ship will be arriving any moment now. We should be heading to the docking hangar to greet him."

Chad nodded; he wasn't entirely enthusiastic to see his old protégé and former rival (could they still be considered former?), but he did want to get out of his tiny room and get some "fresh" air. Numbuh Infinity led the teen operative through the stainless steel corridors of the GKND Space Station. Chad had never been given a formal tour of their Headquarters; he had only been on the Space Station once before, and that had been after he was newly initiated with the Teen Ninjas. He had been given an informal tour; they had only shown him the paths they wanted him to stay on, so he has yet to see the entirety of their Space Station. He has seen the blue prints of the Space Station on his data-pad when he was bored and confined to his bedroom, so he had an idea on where he was going. He wondered if Numbuh One would have the same restrictions that he had, or if they would favor Earth's golden boy more. He'd find out in time.

He and Numbuh Infinity stood looking out through the viewing window that hung over the Docking Hangar. They watched silently, waiting for the spacecraft that would be carrying the latest operative of the GKND. Down below, Chad watched with mild disinterest as GKND operatives were prepping for his arrival, all of them wearing breathing masks and in their human disguises. Chad was aware that they were wearing disguises; there was no way that everyone was a human; he guaranteed Numbuh Infinity was an alien too. The speaker next to them buzzed to life.

"Earth Spaceship 001 approaching Docking Hangar 001," a voice said from the speaker. "Estimated time of arrival is thirty seconds."

"Are you ready?" Numbuh Infinity asked the teenager.

"Guess we're gonna find out," Chad responded with a shrug.

Numbuh Infinity led the teenage operative down to the garage, waiting behind the locked windowed door. They watched as the spaceship flew into the hangar and landed on the spot that one of the operatives had directed him to. They then waited three more seconds for the hangar to be filled with oxygen before entering the hangar and making their way to the spaceship. They reached it just as the door opened and the stairs extended. Nigel stepped out of the spaceship and was about to make his way down the stairs when he noticed that Numbuh Infinity and Chad, who had disappeared off of Earth a couple weeks back, were waiting for him only a few feet away. Nigel and Chad had a stare off for a minute before Nigel continued down the stairs. He kept his face neutrally guarded as he approached the two operatives.

"I wasn't aware you two would be my welcoming committee," Nigel commented in a neutral tone.

"The Council felt you'd be more comfortable with seeing some familiar faces," Chad replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So this is where you came back to?" Nigel asked, doing a quick glance around the hangar.

"Yep," Chad nodded while crossing his arms. "This is base."

"Nigel Uno, welcome to the Galactic Kids Next Door Headquarters," Numbuh Infinity informed the boy.

"We just call it the Space Station for short," Chad explained. "Welcome to your new home."

"This is where I'll be staying?" Nigel asked.

"Until you've had your run, yep," Chad replied.

"And what about you?" Nigel questioned, though there was no heat in his words. He kept it as neutral as possible, but he was still curious; Chad had been pretty upset with him the last time they met, so it made him wonder why Chad was still with the GKND.

"I'm your trainer," Chad replied without missing a beat.

"My trainer?" Nigel questioned.

Chad turned his head to Numbuh Infinity.

"Your turn to explain," Chad stated.

Numbuh Infinity cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. It was a habit of his that he refused to break.

"The Council felt it would be in your best interest to have someone on your level to practice your combatant skills and to keep you in shape," Numbuh Infinity replied.

"And they chose you?" Nigel asked Chad.

The blond haired teen sent him a glare.

"Don't sound so disappointed kid," Chad replied.

Nigel sent a glare back at the teen.

"It was a simple question," he responded.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Numbuh Infinity cut in before either of them could get another word in. He really didn't want to see the two get in a fight; it'd just be a problem for the GKND in the long run. "There's no need for fighting. Numbuh 274 is a top agent, and has a similar fighting skill to yourself, making him the optimal choice as your trainer."

Nigel nodded.

"That makes sense," he replied.

"I'm glad you think so. Now, why don't we head to your room so you can place your backpack down?" Numbuh Infinity suggested. "Numbuh 274 will show you to your room."

Chad raised an eyebrow at Numbuh Infinity, but the sunglass wearing boy didn't back down and simply rose an eyebrow back at him. He was silently challenging Chad to say something against it, but Chad ultimately surrendered and nodded.

"C'mon kid," Chad replied, walking for the exit. "They've placed you two doors down from me."

"I'll catch up with you later, Numbuh One," Numbuh Infinity called to Nigel, who had started to follow Chad out of the hangar.

Nigel nodded in Numbuh Infinity's direction and continued to follow Chad out of the hangar. The two humans walked down the corridor, making their way to the living quarters of the Space Station.

"Where is everyone?" Nigel asked, noticing that there were very few (if any) operatives in the corridor they were walking down. "I imagined more operatives would be working."

"They're busy or in a meeting or something," Chad replied.

Nigel looked around and stared at the operatives that were hanging around in the corridor. Chad noticed his staring.

"Don't be fooled," Chad stated, getting Nigel's attention. "They're just wearing a disguise so it won't freak you out."

"A disguise?" Nigel parroted.

"Mhm," Chad hummed, placing his hands behind his head. "The Council thinks we humans are too sensitive, so they didn't want to scare us with their real forms. Because of that, all other operatives are wearing a watch that disguises their form from us. To each other they're in their natural form, but to us two, they look like humans."

"That sounds really advanced," Nigel commented. "It blows most of our 2x4 technology out of the water."

"It is. Though it took a lot of trial and error for them to get it just right," Chad replied. "I don't know.

"You've seen some of their normal forms?" Nigel asked with only a tint of wonder in his voice.

"Who do you think they tested their gadgets on?" Chad questioned.

Nigel blinked and stared at Chad with some surprise in his eyes.

"You were tested on?" Nigel asked.

"It was nothing harmful, so don't sound so worried," Chad dismissed.

"I see," Nigel muttered. "Uh, what did you mean earlier when you said 'to us two'? What about Numbuh Infinity?"

"Not from Earth," Chad replied. "He won't tell me where he's from, but he's made it clear he's not human."

"That's remarkable," Nigel commented. "He didn't act like what I thought an alien would be like."

"He was trained to act like a human and to know everything about Earth before he was sent to monitor our Kids Next Door," Chad answered. "Every planet gets one observer, which Numbuh Infinity is, and usually two or three assistants. Numbuh 74.239 and Numbuh 71.562 are Earth's assistants. All of them were taught about Earth and its customs and then sent to live on Earth for some time to get a feel for it before commencing with their jobs."

"And their jobs were to see who would be an excellent candidate for the GKND?" Nigel asked.

"Yep," Chad replied. "Their job was to observe, find a candidate worthy of the GKND, report back to the Council, test them, and then bring that candidate to the GKND."

"What are they going to do now?" Nigel questioned.

"Dunno," the teen responded. "That's for the Council to decide. They don't tell me what their next mission is. All I know is that my current job is to be your sparring partner and trainer."

Nigel fell silent, continuing to follow obediently. For the most part, they had been rather civil with each other, something Nigel hadn't been expecting. The bald kid had been expecting Chad to strangle him the moment he stepped foot in the GKND base of operations, but so far no animosity had been felt from Chad. If Nigel was to be perfectly honest with himself, he'd say that it was actually nice that they weren't at odds with each other.

"Here we are," Chad stated, stopping in front of a door with a name placard that read: Numbuh One. "Don't expect anything fancy like our rooms in the Treehouses. There's a hand scan pad next to the door. It's already got your DNA imprinted in its data bases, so your DNA will only open it. It can be overridden by the higher ups, but no other operative will be able to enter unannounced."

Nigel nodded in understanding and stepped over to the door, placing his right hand on the scanner. A green light moved from the top to the bottom, and after verifying that the hand did indeed belong to Numbuh One, it unlocked the door and opened it. Just as Chad had warned, there was nothing special inside of the room. It was similar to Chad's; it had a food replicator on one of the walls, a door that led to a tiny bathroom, and a bed. On the bed was a data pad. There was nothing else to be found in the room. Nigel stepped inside and gave the room a quick glance around. The unimpressed look on his face was easy to spot.

"It's very...impersonal," Nigel commented.

"You'll get used to it," Chad replied. "It'll take you a day to get used to it. Besides, you'll be too busy with missions or training, so the only time you'll be here is when you're sleeping."

"You're expecting me to be training every day?" Nigel questioned.

"When you're not on a mission, yep," Chad answered. "This isn't the KND anymore. This is a bigger field than that, and you've got to be at the top of your game."

"A baseball idiom? Really?" Nigel questioned.

Chad shrugged, leaning against the doorframe of the door. He was not at all ashamed that he had used an idiom.

"Doesn't make it any less true, kid," the teen responded.

Nigel sent him an annoyed glare, was about to say something, but was interrupted by Numbuh Infinity walking past Chad and entering the room.

"Are you ready for your full tour, Numbuh One?" Numbuh Infinity asked.

Numbuh One nodded.

"Good. Grab the data pad on your bed and we will begin. Numbuh 274, head down to Training Room #7. I have already made arrangements for the room to be used exclusively for the both of you," Numbuh Infinity informed the two humans.

Chad nodded and didn't waste any time heading away from the room and for the Training Room. Numbuh Infinity waited for Chad to turn the corner before turning his attention back onto Nigel.

"Let's begin your tour."

* * *

It was thirty minutes later when Nigel stepped into Training Room #7. Chad, who had been punching a punching bag, stopped and turned to the boy.

"'Bout time you showed up," Chad commented.

"The station is too big to travel around in only ten minutes," Nigel countered, strolling further into the room.

"So they showed you everywhere?" Chad questioned.

"Yes," Nigel replied, though his tone implied he was questioning Chad's reasons for asking it.

Chad kept his face neutral, which was pretty easy to do thanks to his acting skills. Instead, he shrugged, acting like the answer didn't bother him one bit.

"Well now you don't have an excuse to arrive late," Chad stated. "I've also noticed you aren't wearing your sunglasses. Didn't think you'd need them up here in space?"

"Sort of," Nigel answered cryptically.

"Hm," Chad hummed, walking over to the side of the room and grabbing something that Nigel hadn't noticed before.

Then, the teenager tossed the item at the kid operative. Nigel was only slightly surprised, but caught the item without issue. He held it in his hands, and discovered it was a visor. Nigel studied the item in his hands for a few seconds before looking up at Chad in surprise and confusion. Without needing to be asked, Chad already had an answer.

"You look off without your sunglasses, so I grabbed these," the blond replied.

In all honesty, he did feel strange without his sunglasses over his eyes. He's always had something on his face, whether it was glasses back before he joined the Kids Next Door or sunglasses when he was a part of the Kids Next Door. And now, it seemed that he would be wearing a visor as an operative of the Galactic Kids Next Door.

"Thanks," Nigel said, his tone revealing how surprised he was with Chad's kind gesture.

Chad shrugged off the gratitude. He may not be mad at Nigel for taking his place in the organization, but he wasn't ready to be buddies with Nigel again.

"Let's get some training in," Chad replied. "You probably got rusty since the last time we faced each other."

"Rusty? I'm sorry, but who was it that was hanging over a one-way trip to the ground from almost a billion feet in the air?" Nigel questioned.

"Please," Chad scoffed. "I was fueled by anger and allowed you to get a cheap shot in. I'm calmer now, so it's not going to be so easy for you to get in another cheap shot."

"Cheap shot? That was the oldest trick in the book. You can't blame me for the fact that you let it happen," Nigel countered.

"Let's see if you can beat me this time around," Chad replied, moving to the middle of the room. "No weapons this time around."

Nigel smirked to himself and placed the visor on his face, surprised at how well it fit. He then moved to the middle of the room as well, standing opposite his sparring partner. The two gave a tiny nod to each other, and then moved forward to attack the other.

This began their career for the GKND: Nigel, as the Earth representative, and Chad, as his teacher.


	2. Airing Out the Laundry

**Hello all!**

**First, I'd like to thank everyone who has read the story, reviewed it, favorite it, and/or followed it. It means a lot to me if you've done any one of the four things I listed.**

**Second, I'm extending the chapter by one. Instead of six, there will be seven. The reason? This chapter got way out of hand and was actually made longer than it had been planned in my head. I'm trying to keep all the chapters close to each other in length.**

**Third, this chapter begins the start of my headcanons. The show's canon will still exist and be talked about, but I'm toying with parts of it. This will make more sense once you read the chapter.**

**As always (and forever) please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Nigel Uno discovered that there was something peaceful about staring out into space, watching an occasional sun implode on itself. He was, of course, no stranger to space; the Moonbase was on the _moon_ for Pete's sake and he and his team have gone to the rings of Saturn. Still, Nigel's favorite part of the day was to sit in the observation deck and stare out into space. It was the only time of his day where he could sit and breathe and think.

If there was one thing that came as a shock to Nigel upon arriving at the Space Station, it was the fact that his entire day, every day, was made up of a routine. That had come as a shock to him since, back on Earth, there hadn't been much of a routine to their day to day life. Sometimes, there were days where they were busy, and others where they had nothing to do but sit around and relax. Nigel learned quickly that the GKND was very militant in their set up and procedure. He was no fool about Earth's own KND. He was well aware that the Earth KND was a crossbreed between a military and intelligence agency. However, it was much looser than the GKND was. His day consisted of: getting up, sparring with Chad for two hours, reading through GKND files, and sleep. In between those times, he would take care of his bodily needs, including eating. Everything was on a timed schedule, which, although sounding difficult, was pretty easy to follow.

Since the base was in space, where time was irrelevant and incapable to keep track of, the GKND had to improvise. After his and Chad's sparring session the day he had arrived to the Space Station (one in which Chad had won, much to Nigel's displeasure), Numbuh Infinity had approached him and handed him a watch. It was simple in its design, and it was only upon further observation that he saw Chad wearing a similar watch on his right wrist. The watch was set to Earth's time. Chad had explained how it (the watch) and how time on the Space Station worked immediately after Nigel had received his watch. For the GKND, time worked similar to time zones on Earth. The Space Station had a central time that the Council followed. From there, an operative simply had to follow their clock and realize how much of a time difference occurred between the Council's time and their time. After the first day, it was easy to get used to.

Most days, Nigel would have his meals on the observation deck with Chad. The Space Station had no cafeteria for all the operatives to go to during their meal breaks, and most operatives stayed in their rooms to eat. Chad and Nigel disliked the idea of being cooped up in their tiny rooms, and so they'd go to the observation deck with their meals in hand. Despite their initial awkwardness with each other on the first day, they were always found interacting with each other outside of their sparring sessions. They were humans, after all, and humans required social interactions. And with time, the awkwardness died down to the point where they were civil with each other. They both still bickered with one another, but it was more out of friendly rivalry than actual hatred. They were even able to have long, serious discussions with each other.

The two stuck together the most on the Space Station. During his time, Nigel realized that no other operative ever approached them. No operative came forward to speak to him or greet him. They avoided him the corridors and didn't bother acknowledging his or Chad's presence. The only operative that interacted with them from time to time was Numbuh Infinity, but he was mostly busy with GKND business. Nigel had gotten annoyed with the blatant disrespect, and on numerous occasions, wanted to say something against it, though he wasn't sure if the Council would listen to complaints (Chad told him that, no, the Council didn't listen to complaints). After he had ranted to Chad about his observations, the teen operative explained the other operative's lack of respect for them.

"The last operative to be inducted into the GKND by a new planet was over a hundred years ago," Chad had explained, looking nonchalant. "To them, Earth is young and primitive. That's pretty much how they view humans."

The explanation had done nothing to quell Nigel's anger, but it had given him a drive to prove himself (and Earth) to the rest of his operatives. He was not one to accept unjustified criticism, and he was all too happy to prove them wrong. He was Numbuh One, son of Numbuh Zero and Numbuh 999. His sector was the best in Earth's KND organization. He was going to show them to not underestimate Earth.

Hearing the doors swoosh open pulled Nigel out of his reflections, though he didn't turn to address who had entered. He expected it was Chad who was entering to view the galaxy like he always did. Instead, this visit would be someone completely different yet very familiar.

"Hello Nigie."

Nigel nearly fell off the bench in surprise when he heard the familiar feminine voice. Instead, he jumped to his feet and whirled around to find his ex-girlfriend standing behind him, offering him a small, sad-like smile. His visor was the only thing keeping his eyes in his socket. Nigel was shocked to say the least, since the last person he ever expected to see again was Lizzie.

"L-Lizzie?" he asked. "But how...? Why...? What are you doing here?"

He knew it was clichéd to ask her those questions, but his mind was running on autopilot at seeing her. And then, allowing his mind to realize that he was standing and talking to his ex-girlfriend, he attempted to make himself look presentable by wiping invisible dust off of his uniform (they too were given to him by the GKND, and Chad even got a uniform similar to his own). He knew he had just been a klutz, which wasn't entirely new to the girl before him, but still, he wanted to keep up some sort of image with her. After ensuring there was no more imaginary dust on him, Nigel looked back at the girl; her smile had turned more affectionate.

"It's good to see you again Nigie, though I knew we would meet again," Lizzie continued.

"Lizzie, we're in the GKND base. How did you even get here?" Nigel questioned since the girl didn't bother answering. "Did Numbuh 74.239 bring you here?"

Lizzie shook her head.

"I've been here for a week. I've been avoiding you since then because I wasn't sure on how to approach you. Numbuh 274's been helping me not run into you."

"Chad's been...You know Chad?" Nigel asked.

"Sort of. I know about him from the mission briefings while I was down on Earth, and that he's been sparring with you and is considered your teacher, but I barely know him past that," Lizzie answered. "I just found him and asked him to help me so I could have more time to talk to you."

"About?" Nigel asked, slightly wary about the impending discussion.

"About us," Lizzie replied.

She walked over to him and sat on the bench, facing the window. She patted the bench, and, slowly, Nigel took a seat on the bench as well. He continued to stare at her; he wasn't entirely sure he was ready for the talk. He had just barely accepted that he and Lizzie were over, but he wasn't completely healed from it.

"I guess I should start with saying I'm sorry," Lizzie started, hands clasped on her lap.

"For what? Breaking it off?" Nigel questioned.

Lizzie shook her head, looking at him with a sad smile.

"Nigel, you're a smart boy. Use your head and figure it out," she said.

Nigel frowned, slightly annoyed that she wouldn't answer his questions, but he reluctantly did as she said. If she wasn't sorry for breaking up with him, then what was she sorry for? Her attitude in the relationship? He highly doubted it was that since Lizzie was very self-assured of herself. And then he remembered some of his earlier questions that had gone unanswered. Primarily, the fact that she was on the Space Station, which was supposed to be for GKND operatives only. And he was aware that all the operatives that had been assigned to Earth had been sent there to test him. So was that...?

"The relationship," Nigel began, his tone controlled as he struggled to keep the surprise from being heard, "was it a test?"

Lizzie's sad smile grew sadder as she nodded. Subconsciously, his hand curled into a fist. For some reason, betrayal flowed through his veins at the answer.

"The GKND has been watching you for a while. They discovered you about the same time they found Numbuh 274, so they tested you both. For you, they wanted to know what you would choose: your career, or a relationship. It's why they had me date you," Lizzie explained.

"But your family...I saw them at the wedding reception," Nigel pointed out.

Lizzie's smile grew even sadder, and at this she looked away to the window.

"Mind alterations," she supplied. "The GKND found a family and made them think that I was their daughter. When I left, they altered their memory again."

"So it was all a lie?" Nigel questioned.

"A test," Lizzie responded, looking back at him. "You never asked me if I was human, so I never lied about who I was. Though maybe my cooking should have hinted that I wasn't from your planet."

Nigel's mouth turned into a frown. Lizzie noticed the frown and sighed, turning her attention back to the window.

"I am sorry Nigel," Lizzie replied.

"Why?" Nigel demanded. "Why was I tested with a relationship?"

"The Council studied Earth and its customs years before they discovered you and Numbuh 274, and found that your Earth values relations above almost everything else," Lizzie explained. As she explained, her eyes shined a little brighter, and the sad look on her face began to morph into a content smile. "Humans are the only race in the universe that values other members of its species with such intense bonds. It stumped the Council for a long time, and so they had to test it out. They tried it on Numbuh 274 a couple times, but he never took the bait. You, however, did. And so they had me play an overly obsessive girlfriend. If you managed to break up with me, then that proved that you were more dedicated to your work than your relationship. And you did."

"But I didn't break it off, you did," Nigel accused. "I disregarded a _direct order _from my Soopreme Leaduh to save you, and then you broke off our relationship."

"You didn't chase after me," Lizzie countered. "You let me walk away. You didn't fight for me after I left. You let me leave. And with that decision, you solidified your position as Earth's representative. And now you're here."

"And if I had failed?" Nigel questioned. "What would have happened then?"

"Numbuh 274 would have been the Earth representative. Our relationship was the final test," the girl answered.

Nigel frowned and looked away, staring out into space. A combination of emotions was running through his body at that moment as he stared at space. He was angry with Lizzie and her deceit, but he was also upset that it had all been a test; that their relationship had been a lie. He had genuinely cared about her, and to hear her write off their relationship as nothing more than a test...

"Please don't be mad," Lizzie requested. "This is hard for me too."

"Really?" he demanded, turning his gaze back on her. His visors made it impossible for her to see the fire in his eyes, but the bitter tone and frowning face was a dead giveaway that he was not happy. "You found your mission too hard?"

Lizzie, who had been patient with him the entire time, frowned in annoyance with his tone. She knew it'd be heard on him; humans didn't take well to betrayal (Numbuh Infinity had the sores brought on by one of their resident operatives to prove the point). However, Nigel wasn't aware of how hard the talk was for her. Sure, she had gone down to Earth to fulfill her mission, but she had fallen in love with Earth. She came to enjoy everything about it; from the nature she found on it, to the people that inhabited it, to the emotions she was free to express. Earth had been a magical experience for her, and leaving it had been one of the hardest things for her to do; breaking up with Nigel was the hardest. So, hearing his tone with her made her upset, and she was not going to let him walk all over her just because he was hurt.

"Yes, Nigel, it was," she snapped. "I may have gone there for my mission, but I came to love the planet like it was my own. In fact, I like it more than my own planet."

"So why didn't you just stay there?" Nigel argued. "Why didn't you let me know about all of this? Why did you stick with it?"

"Because it was my mission Nigel," Lizzie answered. "And it had to be your choice. I couldn't make that decision for you."

"You should have told me," the human replied, and no he wouldn't admit that it sounded childish. He was far too angry to care if it was or wasn't.

"I wanted to," the alien replied. "But I couldn't."

Nigel turned away from her again, staring back into space. Lizzie sighed and shook her head, muttering under her breath "pig-headed."

"So you're Numbuh what? What should I be addressing you as since Lizzie isn't your real name?" Nigel demanded, keeping his attention off of her.

"I like Lizzie," she stated. "I was formerly Numbuh C55H72O5N4Mg."

"That's a mouthful," Nigel snorted, despite himself.

"The Council approved of my name change. I'm now going by Numbuh Vine," Lizzie continued, purposely ignoring his comment.

"Vine?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I happen to like the last name given to me," Lizzie countered.

Nigel scoffed. Lizzie resisted the urge to throttle him. He may be hurt, but he could stop acting like a jerk long enough to see that he hadn't been the only one who suffered.

"Listen, I didn't come here to make you mad, I just wanted to set things straight," she said, her tone tight. "I never meant to hurt you, and I am sorry for how things turned out."

At this, she stood up and stared at him. He didn't look up. Part of her heart broke at the sight of him ignoring her, but she powered through it and turned away.

"You may not believe me, but I am sorry Nigie. And in all honesty, I did want you to fail," she said.

When he didn't reply, she left with a sad sigh. She had said all she needed to say; everything else was left to him. What she had said was the truth; hopefully, he would see that and maybe they could mend it and become friends again.

Chad arrived some time later, carrying in a soda from his room. He found Nigel sitting like a statue, which was pretty odd. Sure, Nigel could go stoic from time to time, but frozen like a statue? That wasn't like Nigel at all. Approaching cautiously but with the pretense of aloofness, Chad walked over and sat himself next to Nigel. He turned his head and noticed that Nigel's face was tense and annoyed.

"What? Don't like my presence already?" Chad asked sarcastically. "Usually it takes a jab at your pride for you to get mad at me."

"Surprisingly, it's not you who got me mad this time," Nigel replied, his voice tight.

"Oh yeah?" Chad questioned, a little surprised and interested. Who got Nigel's Rainbow Monkey underwear (yes, he was aware of that, thanks to the Delightful Children's crab invention) in a twist?

"I just had a talk with Lizzie," Nigel responded.

Chad raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Numbuh Vine?" Nigel tried. "You know, the one you helped keep away from me?"

"Oh, her?" Chad responded. "How do you two know each other?"

"We used to date. And then I found out, just now, that it was all a lie," Nigel continued. "She was just fulfilling a mission and testing my resolve."

"Harsh," Chad commented, sipping from his soda.

"Was this what it felt like when you found out you weren't getting the position?" Nigel questioned, the tightness disappearing from his tone. In its place was curiosity. Chad didn't openly talk about what happened on the Gihugecarrier except when the two of them were bickering with each other.

Chad shrugged.

"Probably. I wasn't just mad about you taking it from me," Chad replied. "I was angry because it felt like I had done all that work for nothing. I had given the GKND everything; I had even ruined my reputation for them. And what do I have to show for it? I'm babysitting you."

"You are not," Nigel shot back.

"Feels like it," Chad said with a snort.

Nigel rolled his eyes from behind his visor. He was annoyed with Chad's implication that he was babysitting him, but deep down he was thankful for the comment because it helped lighten the mood. Whether Chad did it on purpose or by habit wasn't important, so Nigel didn't bother dwelling on Chad's reasons for doing it.

"So why are you so late?" Nigel questioned.

"Ran into Numbuh Infinity," Chad answered. "He couldn't find you anywhere, so he wanted me to relay a message to you."

"About?"

"The Council's having you go on your first mission tomorrow," Chad informed the boy. "You'll be joining Numbuh 3939 on his mission. You'll get more information from your mission partner tomorrow. You're supposed to meet him at Hangar 04."

"A mission?" Nigel parroted, looking surprised.

"Yep, your first one. Which means this is going to be your only shot to prove to all these stuck up aliens that Earth shouldn't be overlooked just because we're young," Chad replied, finishing up his soda. "Since I can't prove it for them, it's your job to do so." He got up and crushed his can in his hand. "So that's why I came: to tell you the good news. You better tuck in early since they want you at the hangar by nine their time."

With the message delivered, Chad left. Nigel turned to the window and stared at his reflection, frowning to himself. He was annoyed that it had taken almost over a month for the council to finally give him his first mission, but also nervous and excited for it. He was excited because he did enjoy going on missions. He was always in his element whenever he was fighting some corrupt teenager or adult. He was nervous for the mission because, like Chad said, this would be the one chance he'd get to prove the Council right for choosing him, and his fellow operatives wrong for doubting him. Failure was not an option.

_Pull yourself together Uno,_ Nigel thought to himself, giving himself a pep-talk. _It's time for you to do the one thing you're good at: your job._


	3. So It Begins

**Hello all!**

**Sorry for such a late posting, especially considering how fast I got chapters one and two out. May is always a busy time of the month for me, but things have been settling down, giving me time again to write.**

**So...This story is getting a chapter bump. Instead of seven it is now going to have eight. This chapter, like the last, got a little longer than I anticipated. I was attempting to put the mission in this chapter, but it's been postponed to the next chapter.**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Nigel woke up early the following morning. There was no sun to tell that this was so, but the watch he placed on his side table the night before told him that he was awake earlier than his alarm. Nigel didn't bother rolling out of bed just yet. Instead, he stared up at his blank ceiling and got himself mentally prepared for the mission at hand.

Before every mission back on Earth, he'd get himself mentally prepared for them. Normally, he'd have the report on their mission and would know every detail about it. No mission briefing, however, had been given to him yet. He was supposed to get that from his partner, Numbuh 3939. Combine the feeling of the unknown with the fact that he was still reeling from the knowledge that his relationship with Lizzie had been a hoax with the nervousness that this would be his one and only shot to show off how good he was as an Earth representative, Nigel was on emotionally shaky ground. Being emotionally compromised wasn't something Nigel wanted to be, since it would cause him to be distracted. He wanted a clear mind for this mission.

Back with his team, he could go to any of them with his issues and get support. He didn't have to carry the burden by himself. But there was just one problem: he wasn't with his team. He was alone, and so he had to adjust to doing things by himself. He would have to learn to shoulder the burdens alone and face them. It would be a new experience for him, but it wouldn't be difficult. It would be do-able, because he was Numbuh One, and he refused to accept failure.

For an hour, Nigel laid in bed and repeated the mission statement of the Galactic Kids Next Door in his head, over and over again. It helped ease his nerves and even got him into the mind set for the mission. When he was sure he was mentally capable of performing the mission, he got up and got himself ready. Once finished with that, he made his way out of his room and for Hangar #4. As he walked along, he ran into Numbuh 74.239. Numbuh One was going to simply pass him by since Numbuh 74.239 was looking down at a data pad in his hand. The scientist, however, noticed Numbuh One coming his way and stopped to talk to him.

"Ah, Numbuh One!" Numbuh 74.239 greeted enthusiastically. "I was on my way to greet you."

"Really?" Nigel questioned in surprise.

"I heard from some of my cohorts that you're going on your first mission today, so I thought I'd drop by and tell you good luck," Numbuh 74.239 answered.

"Oh, uh, thanks Numbuh 74.239," Nigel said, still surprised by the scientist. He and 74.239 weren't exactly friends, so the statement left Nigel surprised.

"Well I'm off. I have to head out on my own little mission as well," Numbuh 74.239 replied, walking off.

"Wait! Can I ask what's your mission?" Nigel asked.

"Science related," Numbuh 74.239 answered dismissively. "You wouldn't understand. Cya later Numbuh One."

"Right. Cya," Nigel replied.

He continued walking for the hangar, realizing that Numbuh 74.239 was heading in another direction. It made Nigel a little curious about where he was going, but he didn't have time to stop and think about it in great detail. He had a mission to perform, and that was the only thing important. Everything else would have to be saved for a later time.

When it made it to the hangar, he was surprised to see Numbuh Infinity standing with another kid operative next to him. The two of them were conversing with each other in low tones, so he wasn't able to pick up on what they were talking about. Numbuh Infinity was the first to notice the Earth operative and immediately ended their conversation in favor of walking up to Nigel and patting him on the shoulder.

"Hello Numbuh One. You're early," Numbuh Infinity greeted.

A quick glance down at his watch confirmed Numbuh Infinity's statement; he was ten minutes early.

"Woke up early," Nigel replied.

"I knew you wouldn't arrive late," Numbuh Infinity said, subtly leading Nigel over to his partner, Numbuh 3939. "Numbuh One, this will be your partner for the mission, Numbuh 3939."

"Greetings," Nigel said, extending his hand out for the other operative to shake.

Said operative glanced at the hand before looking back up at the Earthling. The look on his face clearly showed his disinterest and displeasure in working with a human. The facial expression and rude gesture annoyed Nigel, and he didn't bother to hide his emotions and allowed a scowl to work its way onto his face. How dare this operative judge him simply because of his home planet; he hadn't even seen him in action yet. Numbuh Infinity picked up on the emotions between the two operatives quickly went into mediator mode.

"Now, normally operatives will be going on solo missions," Numbuh Infinity explained. "But since this is your first mission, the Council feels it would be in your best interest to have a mentor."

Babysitter. The Council was babysitting Nigel for his first mission. The fact alone bothered him, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was in the middle of space in a galaxy he wasn't aware of. Going home wasn't an option at this point.

"Numbuh 3939 will continue to give you your mission's debriefing," Numbuh Infinity continued, giving Nigel another pat on the back. "Good luck out there, Numbuh One."

"Thanks," the human said. "What about my 2x4 tech?"

"Numbuh 3939 will explain that," Numbuh Infinity responded. "For now, I must take my leave." He patted Nigel's back and smiled reassuringly at the human. "Make the Earth proud, Numbuh One."

Nigel subtly gulped at the reminder that he was going on this mission to prove to the GKND that Earth was good enough for their organization. He nodded at the operative and watched him make his way out of the hangar. When Numbuh Infinity was out the doors, Nigel turned his attention onto his partner, only to find that he was heading for the spacecraft without him.

"Hurry up," Numbuh 3939 barked. "The sooner we get there the sooner we get this job done."

Nigel frowned at the operative's lack of cooperation, but he followed after him quickly. He entered the spacecraft, finding that it was designed for a two-kid crew. It was small and very sleek. The insides were made completely of steel and chrome, making the compartment shine. He only took a moment to be amazed by the design of the spacecraft before he was buckling himself into the seat next to Numbuh 3939, who was wearing a very displeased look on his face. Nigel chose to ignore the look, although that didn't mean he wasn't affected by the other kid's attitude. Far from it, actually; he was down irritated by Numbuh 3939's judgement about him. He just knew when to put the mission ahead of his emotions, however. So, while certainly annoyed, he opted to . He sat quietly as his partner went about prepping the spacecraft for departure.

It was as they were leaving the Space Station's hangar that Nigel realized Chad hadn't spoken to him at all. For some reason, that made Nigel feel unsettled, and caused a frown to make its way onto his face. Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 had wished him luck before his mission, so why hadn't Chad? Wouldn't he be one of the first to wish him luck?

_Or maybe he's still jealous about me getting chosen over him,_ Nigel thought bitterly, glaring out the window of the spacecraft.

* * *

The blond teen was sitting in the observation deck, doing what he always did when he was in there: stare out at the stars. One would think it'd get boring after a while, but it was one of the few things Chad did that he enjoyed. There was something peaceful about staring out into nothingness. It made him feel at ease. He was going to need a lot of it.

He had attempted to monitor Nigel's mission, but the Council denied his request. He wasn't a galactic level operative, so he wasn't allowed to monitor an operative's mission. He tried to argue with them to make an exception, but the Council was firm with their decision. In his anger, Chad had retreated to the observation deck and had been there ever since. He wanted to make sure Nigel wouldn't make the humans look bad, but on a deeper level, he wanted to make sure Nigel would be alright. Somehow, someway, the two were sort of friends. He wanted to make sure Nigel wasn't going to get himself fried while out on the battle field.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door opening. He craned his head over his shoulder to see who had entered, and was surprised to see Lizzie entering and taking a seat next to him on the bench. He was aware of her and had even talked to her once, but he wasn't sure that translated into them being buddies. She didn't say anything, so he went back to looking at space because if she wasn't going to initiate conversation, then he wasn't going to either. He preferred silence anyways.

"It's beautiful out there," Lizzie commented, breaking up the comfortable silence they had lapsed into.

Chad grunted in agreement, but he did not respond. Lizzie didn't look perturbed and continued on. She had honestly expected his resistance.

"I think I like the Milky Way more. It always managed to take my breath away every night I looked up at it," Lizzie continued.

At the mention of his home galaxy, Chad's shoulders relaxed and he gave a nod of agreement.

"The stars were nice to look at after a long day of dealing with unruly adults," the teen commented.

"I don't think I've ever seen a galaxy quite as spectacular looking as the Milky Way," Lizzie continued. She turned her head to look at him, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. "Have you?"

Chad shrugged at her question.

"I've only seen the Milky Way and this galaxy, so I haven't seen them all," he answered. "But of the two I've seen, I prefer the Milky Way."

"Do you ever miss Earth?" Lizzie asked, turning her head to star back out the window.

This had been the question she had wanted to ask him for a while now, but she hadn't been sure on how to approach him. The two hardly knew each other, but it was something she wanted to know. Numbuh 74.239 and Numbuh Infinity wouldn't answer her question, Numbuh 71.562 was still down on Earth, and Nigel wasn't going to be speaking to her any time soon, so that left her with Chad (who she wasn't even familiar with). She knew he liked to come down to the observation deck every day to relax and unwind, so this seemed like the best way to approach him. She just hoped her attempt wasn't in vain.

"On my good days," Chad answered after a long pause, not bothering to look at her.

Hearing his answer, Lizzie felt confident to continue on.

"And on your bad days?" Lizzie asked, glancing over at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Remember that I can't go back," he replied, continuing to stare out at space.

Lizzie turned her head in his direction. A look of surprise and confusion was on her face. Of all the answers she had been expecting, she hadn't been expecting that one.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. "Earth is your home. Wouldn't you want to go back?"

"Wanting to go back and being able to go back are two separate things," Chad replied. "What I want doesn't work in reality."

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked, looking at him in curiosity.

"What were you doing back on Earth before you were brought back here?" the blond boy asked.

"Vacationing," the girl answered, looking away from him. "After I completed my mission, I requested a vacation on Earth before they could wipe my host family's memory."

"And were you kept up-to-date on their mission with Nigel?" Chad questioned.

"I was only informed that he left Earth," Lizzie answered. "That was it. After I completed my mission, the GKND stopped sending me updates."

"Were you ever informed about me? Were you ever updated on my happenings?" the teenager asked.

"No," Lizzie answered with the shake of her head. "The GKND wanted me to focus on Nigel only."

Chad nodded his head. Lizzie looked back at him, finding it disconcerting that he wouldn't look at her. He and Nigel were a lot alike when it came to that regard; maybe it was a boy thing. She preferred face-to-face conversations, but she would let this slide; she didn't want to push Chad too far. Humans, as she had found while on Earth, were very sensitive and easy to offend with hardly any effort. So, she took the time to study the blond boy and his posture. His back was hunched, and his elbows sat on his knees while his chin rested on his fists. His face was void of emotion as he continued to keep his attention on the space outside.

"I was the Soopreme Leaduh of Earth's KND. Prior to my thirteenth birthday, I was approached by Numbuh Infinity with the promise of working for the GKND. But I had to prove I was galactic operative material. So I did everything they said. I betrayed the organization, made myself one of their biggest enemies," Chad explained, keeping his tone steady but detached. "For months I worked as a spy for the Galactic Kids Next Door. I worked as a Teen Ninja while also helping out Sector V on the sideline. Just before I was brought to the Space Station, I was informed that I wasn't getting the job." He sighed, and Lizzie noticed that his voice had taken on an edge in his tone. "I went to stop the treaty, and along the way revealed I wasn't part of the Teen Ninjas after I snuck Nigel into one of our secret bases and attacked the teenagers there that were going to stop us. So I damaged my reputation with the Kids Next Door and the Teen Ninjas. And I really doubt my parents are happy with the latter."

"But there's no way of telling that," Lizzie interjected.

"I broke an important rule," Chad answered back quickly. "I brought a kid into our secret hideout. I then attacked the teens that found me there. And then I proceeded to disappear. I'm pretty sure my name has already been sneered by the teenagers."

"The GKND could have wiped their memory of the event," Lizzie pointed out.

Chad scoffed at the suggestion.

"Right, because the GKND would go out of their way to help me after I blew my cover," Chad said sarcastically, turning his head to level a hard glare at her. "Do you think they'd do something so compassionate for someone who isn't even a galactic operative?"

Lizzie remained silent at his question, realizing that he was right. The GKND wouldn't go out of their way to assist an operative that wasn't even at the galactic level. Chad may work for them, but he was not apart of the organization. Accepting her silence as a sign that she realized the answer, Chad turned back to stare out the window, his face leveling out to a neutral look once more.

She stared at him in sympathy, not realizing how much he had given up to be a part of the Galactic Kids Next Door, just to end up with nothing. He was stuck up on the Space Station, cooped up to only his room, the training room, and the observation deck. His home planet wasn't a safe place to return to because he had betrayed two organizations he had been affiliated with. She couldn't imagine what that felt like.

And what about Nigel? Hadn't he been set through a series of trials, forced to distance himself from everything he cared about without knowing why they were happening? So far, these two humans had given up everything in their life to get here. When she had become a galactic operative, she barely had to give up much. Her planet was well aware of the Galactic Kids Next Door; she simply had to say goodbye to her parents and friends and left. She didn't have to go through so many loops to end up on the Space Station.

"So that's why what I want isn't something that can happen," Chad responded, his voice going back to a neutral tone.

He stood up and made his way towards the exit. He stopped at the entrance, just as the door opened. He didn't turn his head around to stare at her, but he did crane his head a little so that he could see her from the peripheral of his eyes. Lizzie craned her neck to stare at him, since she had felt his eyes staring in her direction.

"This should go without saying, but don't you dare repeat this to anyone else in the Galactic Kids Next Door, not even Uno," Chad stated. "This doesn't leave this room, and we won't be speaking about this ever again, understand?"

Lizzie nodded her head in consent without hesitating. She knew she had no right to spread around what he was feeling to everyone in the Space Station. Chad had given her information he didn't have to offer up, and she was thankful that, although they didn't know each other, he trusted her enough with the information. He turned, preparing to exit through the door until Lizzie stopped him.

"I'll keep you updated about Nigel," Lizzie stated. "If things go bad or good for him, I'll pass along any and every information I get about his mission to you."

Chad hadn't turned to look back at her the entire time she had said that to him. He stood at the doorway in silence before stepping out and heading into the corridor. The doors slid shut behind him. Lizzie sighed, turning to look at her reflection in the window. She hadn't been expecting a verbal reply from the teenager, but she had wanted one. She had gained human friends on Earth, and being separated from them made her feel lonely. She hadn't realized before how lonely she truly was on the Space Station until after her mission. Sure, she had friends in the GKND, but after experiencing friendship on Earth, she didn't feel like they were truly her friends. Comrades and fellow agents, sure, but not friends. She had made it her own mini-mission to become friends with the two humans as well as the operatives who worked on Earth. Interacting with Numbuh Infinity, Numbuh 74.239, and Numbuh 71.562 had been difficult, to say the least. Those three were often running around doing something or other for the Council, so pegging them down for a conversation was challenging. Becoming friends with Nigel was out of the question given the prior day's conversation. She had hoped Chad would be willing to be friends, but it appeared he wasn't ready for that either.

"Guess the humans were right," Lizzie mused to herself quietly, resting her chin in the palm of her hands. "Space is lonely."


	4. Welcome to the Club

**I am so sorry for being gone for so long! I swear I didn't forget about this story! I was busy with work and other projects that I didn't get the chance to finish this until recently. I promise you, no matter how long it takes to get these chapters out, I will not abandon this story. I want to see it through to the end as much as you do.**

**So, thank you for your time and patience, and please enjoy the fourth chapter of this story!**

* * *

The travel to their mission was filled with awkward silence. Numbuh 3939 was not initiating any conversation, and Numbuh One wasn't sure how he wanted to start a conversation. So instead, he took his time to stare out the window and take in the view of the galaxy. It was remarkably beautiful, and completely different from the Milky Way galaxy. Realizing that he didn't have a weapon on him, the human turned to look at his partner.

"Where are our weapons?" Numbuh One questioned breaking up the silence.

Numbuh 3939, piloting the spacecraft because he didn't trust Numbuh One to do so (which was probably fair; the human wasn't familiar with the setup of the spacecraft anyways), threw his head back with a grunt. Numbuh One followed the movement and found a small storage box behind them.

"In there. I'll explain how to use it when we get to Planet Sahniro," Numbuh 3939 explained.

"Planet what?" Numbuh One asked, looking to the other operative in confusion.

Numbuh 3939 sighed, and the human felt a flare of annoyance rise up in his veins. It was a very legit question; how dare his fellow agent act like it was such a bother.

"Our mission location," Numbuh 3939 replied. "Didn't you bother reading the mission report?"

"No one sent me any report," Numbuh One snarled.

Numbuh 3939 glanced over at Numbuh One in surprise. He wasn't surprised by the emotion (humans were emotional creatures and were prone to flying off the handle), but by the answer. Every operative, before a mission, was given a report on what the objective was, where the objective was, and who was involved. Why hadn't the human gotten one?

"You weren't-"

"No," Numbuh One snapped, cutting him off before he could finish his question.

Numbuh 3939 stared at the human for all of two seconds before going back to piloting the spacecraft. The surprise washed off his face and was replaced with a neutral look.

"Guess I'll have to get you up to speed," Numbuh 3939 stated neutrally. "Planet Sahniro is in the Lirjieo Galaxy, which is one galaxy over. Because of that, we're taking a spacecraft instead of teleporting."

"The GKND has teleporters?" Numbuh One asked with awe in his tone, momentarily forgetting that he was mad at his fellow operative.

"Yes. Everyone has teleporters," Numbuh 3939 responded. "Although I'm guessing your primitive planet doesn't have them. Not overly surprising, I might add."

Numbuh One bristled at the insult, his anger returning instantly.

"They're in development," the human snarled out between grounded teeth.

Numbuh 3939 rolled his eyes at the human's response.

"Right," he scoffed. "Planet Sahniro is mostly populated by kids, though there's a few adults that are running around causing trouble."

"So why's the GKND getting invovled? Shouldn't their planet's KND handle whatever's going on on their planet?" Numbuh One questioned.

"Their KND has been rounded up and are forced into working the local mines," Numbuh 3939 answered.

"What? All of them?" Numbuh One asked, surprise clear on his face and in his voice.

Numbuh 3939 nodded. "The GKND only gets involved with planet affairs if the KND is in dire situations. This was dire enough for them to call us in."

"So we go in and liberate these kids?" Numbuh One proposed.

"Hm, guess you humans aren't all slow," the other operative mused. Numbuh One bristled again at the jab, but Numbuh 3939 was already talking before he could cut in. "You were even smart enough to wear a visor."

"Huh?" Numbuh One questioned, looking a little surprised at the offhanded praise.

"Your visor? It'll protect you from Planet Sahniro's solar rays. They're stronger than your star's solar rays," Numbuh 3939 responded.

Numbuh One blinked behind said visor. He wasn't even aware that it was powerful against solar rays, but he figured that made sense. Sunglasses protected one's eyes from the sun's solar rays, so why wouldn't a visor protect him from another planet's sun's solar rays?

_Did Chad know this?_ Numbuh One thought with some surprise. He shook his head of the thought. _Doubtful. He's made it clear he doesn't care what happens to me. He'd probably be happier if something happened to me. Maybe he'd get my position._

The (hypothetical) thought of Chad getting his position infuriated the human. Numbuh One had been tested time and time again, and had his life pulled from underneath his feet just to be there. Why was Chad so determined to take it from him? Couldn't the blond teen accept that he hadn't been chosen and move on?

"Hey, human," Numbuh 3939's voice interrupted his inner thoughts. "The planet is in visual. We will be arriving in five minutes."

"Right," Numbuh One replied, his voice a little frosty due to his negative thoughts.

Numbuh 3939 sent him a small glare from the corner of his eyes. He would have made a comment about the human's attitude, but ended up not bothering to. He didn't want to waste his breath on the human any more than he already had. He just wanted this mission to be done with as soon as possible.

* * *

Landing on Sahniro had been easy enough; Numbuh 3939 was an excellent pilot, after all. Numbuh 3939 handed him his weapon from the box, and instructed him on how to use it. It was a pistol, simple enough, but it was leaner and fired off laser beams. It had a bio-signature lock on it, which meant that when Numbuh One went to target an enemy, the laser beam would have a bio signature to go to and reach its target accurately. It was very advanced science, and Numbuh 3939 didn't feel like explaining such a complicated masterpiece to a human. Numbuh One was fine with skipping the mechanics of what made the laser tick; he just wanted to go and kick some adult butt.

The planet was desert like, with little to no plants living on the surface. Off in the distance, Numbuh One could see some mountain ridges. The human operative adjusted his sunglasses as he gave their space a quick glance around. There was no one to greet him; kid or adult. Numbuh 3939 came to a stop beside him, and when Numbuh One turned to address him, he was shocked to find that Numbuh 3939 had changed. Instead of a kid his height, Numbuh 3939 was five inches taller with skin that was a dark orange, almost looking like it should be red. His eyes were wider, and they were a dark brown color with no pupil. His hair had shortened, and it was a bright blond color. The alien felt eyes on him and he looked, finding Numbuh One openly looking at him. The alien rolled his eyes in undisguised exasperation.

"I'm an alien, so what?" he demanded.

Numbuh One snapped his mouth shut and glared at his partner.

"I'm just surprised. It's not every day you see a kid change his appearance within the timespan of a second," Numbuh One snapped, defending himself and his behavior.

"I turned my image off because I wanted more power for my suit," Numbuh 3939 stated. "Besides, now that you've seen me, you won't be openly gawking at the kids when we find them. Now follow me."

Numbuh One grumbled something unkind under his breath and walked off after his partner.

"Do they look like you?" Numbuh One asked in curiosity.

"With different variations. Do you humans all look the same?" Numbuh 3939 countered.

"So...this is your home world?" Numbuh One asked cautiously.

"I'm surprised. You managed to piece together that information rather quickly," Numbuh 3939 backhandedly complimented.

Numbuh One frowned and bit back his retort. While he wanted to make a snide remark to his fellow partner, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Maybe his partner had some bigotry thoughts towards humans, but this was a mission on his home planet, and Numbuh One had a suspicion it was causing him more stress than normal. So, for his partner's sake, Numbuh One decided to let the comments go; sticks and stones, after all.

"No one came to greet us," Numbuh One commented when he gave their surroundings another look around. "Someone should have noticed us."

"The KND are locked up; all of them," Numbuh 3939 remarked.

"Not even the enemy is greeting us," Numbuh One continued. "They should have noticed we were here."

Numbuh 3939 gave their surroundings a look around as well, frowning lightly when he came to the same conclusion Numbuh One had come to. He didn't want to admit it, but his human partner was correct. He hadn't expected his planet's Kids Next Door to greet them since they were locked away, but he had to admit, he had expected the group behind the kidnappings to spring a trap for them. The trap could very well still be in play.

"Stick close," Numbuh 3939 advised, beginning to trek towards the mountain ridges ahead of them. "They may have left traps for us."

"Do we even know where the operatives are being held?" Numbuh One questioned, following alongside his fellow operative.

"Underground," the Sahniro operative answered. "They're in one of the abandoned catacombs. I know of a back way to get us inside. If they were stupid, we should be able to get in easily."

"And if they were smart?" the human questioned.

"Fire your way out," Numbuh 3939 replied.

Numbuh One fell silent at the implication. He idly glanced down at the weapon he held in his hand, giving it a more through look over. From its design, it looked simple to use. Numbuh 3939 had already given a brief description of how the weapon's targeting system would work, so all he had to do was point and shoot. As the former leaduh of Sector V, he was a pretty good shot, so it would be interesting to see how well he could handle Galactic Kids Next Door technology (which, for some reason, Chad never taught him).

The back entrance was safe. Numbuh 3939 had been correct in his assumptions on their target; they hadn't been smart enough to put traps in the back tunnels leading to them. They must of assumed the Galactic Kids Next Door would send another operative, maybe one less knowledgeable about the planet and its layout. In some ways, they were probably correct. Numbuh One had no clue about the planet or how it was designed above and below ground. They were wrong, however, because the Galactic Kids Next Door also sent Numbuh 3939, a native of the planet.

They exited the tunnel in silence, having stopped talking to each other back on the surface. Neither had a conversation to strike up, and Numbuh One wanted to put his entire focus on the mission, instead of on getting angry with his teammate. They stood at the ledge and stared at the catacombs, finding several tunnel entrances built into the side of the walls. Many of them were converted into cells, with energy fields keeping the Kids Next Door operatives locked in. The ones that were not locked up were busy doing various jobs within the catacombs. A majority of them were working on making pistol constructs. From Numbuh One's vantage point, he could see a handful of adults patrolling the children, a weapon similar to a rifle held in their hands.

"We'll need to find the access point to those energy shields," Numbuh One stated, eyeing the energy shields once more. "We'll have a numerical advantage, even if none of them have weapons. Whoever can't fight can use this tunnel to escape back to the surface. Once the adults are subdued, we'll find who's in charge of this operation and take him down."

Numbuh 3939 nodded in agreement.

"Surprisingly, I agree with your assesment," the operative stated. "Do you see an access panel?"

Numbuh One gave the undergound lair another look around.

"No," he answered. "They mustn't have put it in plain view. We'll have to look for it."

"You do that," Numbuh 3939 responded. "I'll create a distraction to divert their attention."

"Think you can hold them off for long?" Numbuh One questioned, glancing at his partner skeptically.

"I can start an uprising with the few kids that are out of their cells working," Numbuh 3939 answered. "Besides, it's time to prove you're not a slowpoke like your species is."

Numbuh One briefly frowned at the insult before a look of determination took over.

"Then we'd better not waste any more seconds," he stated, beginning to run down the ramp that lead to the floor below them.

Numbuh 3939 smirked for a brief second before glancing down at the bottom, where all the kids were stuck working on the pistols. Taking a deep breath, Numbuh 3939 backed up two steps before rushing forward and leaping off the ledge. He fell toward the center, firing random shots at the guards he passed by to gain their attention. He landed in the middle, falling to a knee. A crater was made from the force of impact, and that had gained everyone's attention. The captured kids stared at him in awe while the guards stared at him in panic. From where he was, Numbuh One shook his head with a tiny scoff.

"Showoff," he muttered.

"Hey there guys," Numbuh 3939 greeted at his planet's operatives, standing up and placing his weapon on his shoulder. "Miss me?"

The guards decided that that would be a perfect time to shoot him, but he was faster. He fired off several shots at the guards that approached him, hitting them straight in the center of their chest, where the Sahniro's hearts were located. When he took out the ground floor guards, Numbuh 3939 worked on liberating the operatives at the work stations. As he was doing this, Numbuh One was looking around for the panel access. Although he didn't know alien technology, he reasoned that the panel couldn't be too far from where the cells were located, simply because of wiring. His reasoning proved to be correct, for he found the access panel three floors above the ground level, where Numbuh 3939 and some liberated operatives went about bashing in the heads of the underground guards. After firing off at the panel a total of three times, all the energy fields fell without a seconds hesitation. The kids cheered when they were freed and quickly ran from their cells.

"ATTENTION OPERATIVES!" Numbuh One shouted, gaining their attention. "USE THAT TUNNEL RIGHT THERE." He pointed to the tunnel he and Numbuh 3939 had used to enter the underground lair. "IT IS SAFE AND WILL GET YOU BACK TO THE SURFACE! GET MOVING!"

The operatives didn't need to be told twice; they rushed for the entrance. Numbuh One joined in on taking out whatever guards were left on the upper level. By the time that last captured operative escaped, all the guards had been taken down. The only person left was the head of the operation. Numbuh One was rushing to the lower level to regroup with Numbuh 3939 when he noticed a man exit and aim a weapon in his partner's direction.

"DUCK!" Numbuh One yelled to his partner while simultaneously aiming at the man.

Numbuh 3939 didn't have a moment to react to Numbuh One's orders before the human was firing at the man, managing to hit his hand, dropping the weapon. Numbuh 3939 whirled on the spot and aimed at the man who was clutching his hand in pain. Numbuh One jumped down and landed beside his partner, thankful that the distance hadn't been too great to cause serious injury to himself. He then aimed his weapon at the man.

"L'suirg," Numbuh 3939 acknowledged. "You've been in hiding for nearly twenty years. Why'd you decide to show your ugly face now? Couldn't take living in the shadows anymore?"

"Well well. Didn't think the galactic daycare would send another scum," L'suirg stated arrogantly, glaring at the two operatives. "Come to do their dirty work?"

"You kidnapped an entire organization and forced them into labor," Numbuh One stated. "You didn't think we'd notice?"

"Oh I was sure you'd notice. I just wasn't aware your little organization cared so much," L'Suirg answered. "And they sent a human to boost. Is your little daycare trying to insult me?"

Gritting his teeth in anger, Numbuh One fired off a shot at L'Suirg, hitting the man in the knee. The shot made the man fall to his knees and release a cry of pain. Numbuh One advanced on the man, gripping him by the collar and pulling him up till they were nose to nose.

"Leave this planet's Kids Next Door alone, or we won't be so kind next time," Numbuh One threatened.

"There isn't going to be a next time, Numbuh One," Numbuh 3939 stated, coming to stand behind the human. "This is it."

"What do you mean?" the human asked, turning his head to glance at him.

"I mean you're going to need to put an end to him," the alien responded, "_permanently._"

Numbuh One sucked in a breath of air in shock. He had always fought the villains of Earth and bested them, putting them in their place. Never before had he been told to _end_ the life of his opponent.

"That's not the Kids Next Door's way," he argued.

"It's the Galactic Kids Next Door's way, and you're a Galactic Kids Next Door operative," Numbuh 3939 argued in return. "Now do your job and make sure he can never hurt kids every again."

"He's a human. He won't kill me," L'Suirg interjected with a sneer. "They're too soft for that."

"You are an operative, Numbuh One. The Council saw potential in you; saw operative material in you, Numbuh One. It is your job to protect the kids of the galaxy. That was the agreement you made when you joined the GKND," Numbuh 3939 reasoned with his fellow operative, sounding firm but supportive. "If this man lives, he will continue to pose a danger. For their sake, you have to end this. Here and now."

Numbuh One turned his head away from his teammate to set them back on the captive in his hold. L'Suirg was still sneering at him, positive that the human wouldn't harm him further. While Numbuh One kept a calm demeanor on the outside, he was waging a war with himself on the inside. Morally, he wasn't supposed to kill. This man could be someone's father. Who was he to take the child's father? But Numbuh 3939 had a point. It was his job - his _mission_ \- to protect the kids of the universe, and to put an end to the man that had captured Sahniro's Kids Next Door. What was he to do? Spare the man, or kill him?

Numbuh One closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and reopened them. Though the two aliens could not see his eyes because of the visor, they could see that his mouth was set in a firm line. He released his hold on the alien's collar...and fired off a shot at the man's chest. The laser shot went through the body, and L'Suirg collapsed to the ground. His body convulsed for a moment before going as completely still as his men's' bodies. Numbuh One took in a shaky breath, his hand shaking like it was an earthquake. He jumped when he felt a hand clasp itself on his shoulder, and found Numbuh 3939 staring at him.

"Good job, Numbuh One," Numbuh 3939 congratulated without a hint of deprication or sarcasm. "Let's head back to the Space Station and inform them of our success."

Numbuh One nodded in agreement, unable to form words. He allowed his teammate to guide him up the ramp and back to the surface, neither of them making conversation the entire time back. Although the planet's Kids Next Door was waiting for them to congratulate and thank them for freeing them, Numbuh One didn't feel like socializing with them. He still couldn't get the image of L'Suirg collapsed on the ground with a hole in his chest out of his head. Numbuh 3939 was able to pick up on his uneasiness and directed him back to their spacecraft, thanking his planet's operatives before taking off into space. It was only out there, when Numbuh 3939 put his image back on, that he decided to speak.

"It's not easy the first time, you know," Numbuh 3939 stated. "But it gets easier with time."

"Really?" Numbuh One questioned, staring out into space.

"Yeah," Numbuh 3939 answered. "It comes with a job, and the more you do it, the easier it'll be. Just give it some time and you'll get the hang of it."

"It doesn't feel..."

"Right?" Numbuh 3939 cut in. "Newsflash kid, it is. We've stopped that man from ever hurting those operatives again. Who knows, maybe he would have gone to another planet and done the same thing. We stopped him from doing that too."

"But we don't know," Numbuh One interjected.

"No, we don't, but we stopped the possibility," Numbuh 3939 responded. "Would you rather a hundred operatives be dead in his place?"

Numbuh One snapped his head in Numbuh 3939's direction, looking aghast that he'd even ask. Numbuh 3939 caught the stare and shook his head.

"Your planet may not have children slaughtered, but not all planets are like that. Many planets out here in the universe kill the kids who are too weak to defend themselves. That's why we're here; to protect them," the operative responded. "So stop looking so glum. You did a great job today; better than I would have expected. The Council's going to be impressed."

Numbuh One turned his head in his teammate's direction, surprised by the kind words being showered on him from his hostile teammate. He soaked them up greedily, however, to absolve him of the guilt he had about killing L'Suirg. His fragile state of mind needed something kind to fill in the cracks that had been made. He was at war with himself for what he had done, but the positive remarks by his teammate was helping to turn the tide in his duty's favor.

"I did what I had to," Numbuh One stated. "As a Galactic operative...I had to protect the universe from him."

Numbuh 3939 smiled and nodded.

"That's right, and you did a good job," he said. "To celebrate, how about you come and have dinner with me and my friends? They'll want to hear how your first mission went, and will be very impressed with your skills."

The human stared at him in surprise.

"You think they'll want to hang around a human?" Numbuh One questioned.

"You're a galactic operative, Numbuh One. You're one of us now," Numbuh 3939 stated.

Somewhere deep inside, Numbuh One knew that what he did was wrong. Life was precious to humans, and it was an unspoken rule that neither side (adult or kids) would ever kill the other; they could be someone's father or daughter, and neither side wanted to be responsible for destroying a family. But, today was the start of his decline in his rigid morality. It was beaten by his need to do his job. He was a galactic operative, and he had made an agreement to protect the universe however possible; killing just happened to be one of the options.

"By the way, the name's Shoerf," Numbuh 3939 stated casually as they continued their trip back to headquarters. "You?"

"Nigel Uno," Numbuh One answered pleasantly.

"Welcome to the club, Nigel," the operative stated, a grin on his face. "The Council chose correctly when they picked you."

Numbuh One should have been sickened by his words; should have been annoyed. But he was compromised and on shaky grounds, and he latched onto the positivity that was being shown to him in that one moment. Before the mission, he had been alone and unsure of where he stood in the organization. On the planet, he had taken life in the name of his job. Now, he was being praised for the work he had done, and being reassured of his position in the organization. Smiling, he relaxed in his chair and turned his attention back out the window.

"Thanks. I'm happy to be here."


	5. Beginning of a Path

**Hello readers! Nothing short of a miracle made this chapter possible. This isn't action heavy like originally planned, but that will be later in the story. For now, we're focusing on character interactions and, very soon, moral dilemmas.**

**Also, I decided to name Nigel's weapon (now referred to as P.I.S.T.O.L.) from the fourth chapter. I went back and edited last chapter to reflect this change, so please do not be shocked when you see it being used here on out.**

**Enough rambling; time for the story!**

* * *

Operatives took one glance in his direction and pressed themselves up against the walls, keeping out of his path as much as possible. Chad stormed past them, giving them no acknowledgement that he had seen them, or thank them for not getting in his way. He was far too much like a raging bull to notice anything around him. He was far too focused on his goal to notice anything around him. He stepped out of the corridor and into the Mess Hall, giving the location a glance around. It was a large room, filled with circular tables for the operatives to use when consuming their meals. The Mess Hall wasn't completely occupied by operatives, so it was easy for Chad to find who he was seeking out; and he did so in seconds. At one of the tables in the middle of the Mess Hall sat Nigel Uno, surrounded by his new friends. All of them were sharing a laugh about something, not noticing his presence. That was fine with him; he really didn't care for the operatives Nigel was now associating with.

Chad hadn't seen Nigel for the past two weeks. The boy had stopped going to practice, was going on missions nearly every other day, was never in his room, wouldn't answer his communicator, and stopped going to the observation deck. Chad had stopped by his room a couple times for various reasons; to drag him to training, check on him after a mission, invite him to look at the stars. The change was surprising and alarming. Chad knew Nigel would be different after his first mission; he hadn't been able to greet Nigel upon his return, but Lizzie had kept to her word and updated him every step of the mission, even informing him about L'Suirg's elimination. Chad had been shocked that Nigel would actually murder someone, and so he let the boy have his time alone to come to grips with his actions. They didn't see each other till the following day, but even then Nigel had been out of it during their training. Thinking he needed more time, Chad cancelled the session early and let Nigel go back to his room to think. He hadn't seen Nigel since that day.

With fire in his eyes, Chad stalked forth, a scowl set upon his face. He had never gotten along with the operatives of the Galactic Kids Next Door, and so seeing the group laugh annoyed him for reasons he didn't fully comprehend. Seeing Nigel amongst them laughing too bothered him greatly, but he would never admit to that. Some of the aliens noticed Chad first, and their smiles quickly disappeared into frowns. Nigel remained oblivious to his fellow human's presence until said human slammed his hand down hard on the table top, effectively gaining Nigel's notice. The merriment on his face disappeared and he frowned in annoyed confusion.

"What do you want, Dickson?" Nigel asked the teen.

"You've skipped training," Chad responded with a growl, leaning forward, "_again_."

Nigel scoffed and Chad saw red.

"So? What can I possibly learn from you?" Nigel questioned haughtily.

Chad couldn't see shapes at that point; all he saw was the color red. His hand, of its own accord, reached out, perhaps to latch itself around Nigel's neck and crush the windpipes. That sounded like something his hand would do. He was stopped in his advances by Shoerf. Chad turned his head in the alien's direction, a feral glare set upon his face. Shoerf met the look with his own intense glare.

"That wouldn't be a smart move," Shoerf threatened.

"Shows what you know," Chad stated angrily. "Now get out of my way."

"Is that why you're so upset? Cause I'm no longer learning from you?" Nigel questioned, his tone taking on a slightly arrogant tone. He should probably be thankful Shoerf had a tight hold on the teen, or else Nigel_ would_ be strangled at this point. "Does it kill at your pride?"

Chad turned his attention back onto his intended target, the anger and intensity never letting up.

"What did you just say?" Chad demanded.

"About your pride? Please," Nigel scoffed, crossing his arms. "It's obvious."

"Not that, you idiot," Chad stated, making sure to insult him for good measure. "About the training? What do you mean you're no longer training with me?"

Someone at the table laughed, but Chad was too busy keeping his gaze on Nigel to actually see who it was. Nigel sighed in exasperation, and it took all of Chad's will to not throw Shoerf (who had yet to release his hold) at the kid.

"You should have noticed. I haven't showed up for the past two weeks. Are you really that stupid that you didn't notice?" the human operative asked.

Chad blinked and his body went tense. Without warning, he brought his arm down, surprising Shoerf until Chad punched him dead in the nose with his captured fist. Shoerf reeled back, clutching his face in an attempt to stop the pain. The other operatives stared at the scene in surprise, not at all expecting Chad to hit Shoerf. Chad hadn't put his attention on the alien, not even when he punched the operative. His gaze had remained firmly locked with that of Earth's representative.

"You and I are going to have a discussion," Chad ordered, his tone losing its feral growl and instead taking on one of measured control, "_**now.**_"

For the briefest of seconds, Nigel was afraid. He had experience Chad angry many times, but this form of anger was dangerous. He had never experienced the calculated anger before, because those were reserved for Chad's enemies back when he had been Soopreme Leaduh of the Kids Next Door. Those had been legendary and the most feared moments during Chad's time as the commander of the organization. Emotionally-angry Chad was easy to deal with and predict; he'd be stronger, sure, but he'd also think less, making a hit easier to land. Calculated-angry Chad was new territory for Nigel, and he wasn't sure how he could defend himself against this side of him. The fear disappeared quickly because he would not be scared into submission by the teenager; he was Nigel Uno of the Galactic Kids Next Door and he bowed to _no one_. Standing up, Nigel leveled the blond teen with a glare of his own, though it was hard to tell since his eyes were hidden by his visor.

"I'm not discussing anything with _**you**_," Nigel retaliated.

"Too bad," Chad remarked. "I let you wallow in your pity long enough."

"Pity? What pity?" Nigel questioned.

"You _killed_ a person, Uno," Chad said, stressing the word.

Nigel flinched slightly, but recovered quickly.

"Yeah, I do that. It's part of the job," the kid stated. "So what?"

"So _what?_" Chad demanded.

"Yeah, so what? I'm a Galactic Kids Next Door operative; that's part of my job," Nigel explained.

"Well it isn't you," Chad remarked.

"And how would you know? You know nothing about me, or the Galactic Kids Next Door," Nigel accused, his frown deepening.

"So you're hiding behind your job?" Chad demanded, his glare hardening. "What about your humanity?"

"What do you mean? Weren't you the one who _wanted_ me to prove humans could be apart of the GKND?" Nigel demanded in frustration.

"I wanted you to prove them wrong, not stoop to their level," Chad argued.

"And what does that mean?" Nigel asked, only slightly confused; he was still frustrated with the teenager.

"That you've become a soulless monster!" Chad accused.

Nigel growled at the accusation and, on instinct, pulled out his P.I.S.T.O.L. and aimed it at Chad. He lined up his shot so that it was aimed in between Chad's eyes, the boy's finger steady on the trigger. Chad glared at Nigel, not showing fear or backing down. Nigel returned the look with a frown, his visor covering the glare on his face. The two of them were like frozen statues; neither of them giving an inch to the other. For a moment, the scenery changed. They were no longer in the Mess Hall on the Space Station. They were instead on a Titanic-esque aircraft, falling from the sky. Chad was hanging over the side, on the brink of falling to his death with Nigel pointing a M.U.S.K.E.T. at him, ready to pull the trigger. It was almost eerily creepy how similar the two sceneries were. As quickly as the scenery was there, it returned back to the Space Station. Nigel flinched so quickly that it wasn't visible to the naked eye, and he shoved his weapon back in its holder. Chad watched the motions critically, not letting his guard down. Nigel's friends and all the witnesses stayed as quiet as possible, not wanting to interfere between the tension the two humans were experiencing.

"Let me make it very clear to you, Dickson," Nigel said. "I am a Numbuh One of the Galactic Kids Next Door. It is my sworn duty to protect the children of the universe, taking any measure to ensure their safety however I see fit. You have no right to judge me, my actions, or the actions of the GKND because you are not one of us. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing to me. If you get in my way again, I will put you down _**permanently.**_"

Chad remained silent for a few seconds after the threat, before he punched the table with all his might. The sound made a few of the aliens jump, but Nigel held his ground, unmoving. Turning on his heel, Chad stalked out of the Mess Hall, operatives jumping out of his way. Nigel watched him leave, and a part of him wanted to follow and apologize. The other half stood firm, and it was the side that won. He did jump slightly when Shoerf wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Forget him. He's just jealous that you're here, and he's left with nothing to offer to the GKND," Shoerf reassured the boy. "You can't let him get you down."

"Yeah, I know," Nigel responded, glancing down at his P.I.S.T.O.L. briefly.

He stared at his weapon for a second before looking away from it, shame filling his veins. He had almost killed Chad, all over an argument. And then he had made a threat against the teen. Would he kill Chad the next time they met? The question scared him, but the answer scared him more.

He was 100% positive he'd follow through with his threat.

* * *

"Numbuh 274!" Lizzie shouted as she ran down the corridor after the blond haired teen, avoiding operatives who wouldn't get out of her way willingly. "Numbuh 274!"

Chad didn't respond to her multiple calls, making his way down the corridor with an aura of murderous intent surrounding him. Operatives moved out of his way, watching him pass them by with worry and surprise on their faces. Chad ignored them, clutching his left fist in his right hand close to his chest. He was moving much faster than Lizzie was, even as she was running, and she needed some way to stop him so she could catch up.

"Chad!" Lizzie tried, using his human name instead of his codename.

That did the trick. Chad was stumped by the use of his name and so he stopped, turning to seek out the source of the call. His aura still surrounded him, but it now had tints of curiosity in it. Lizzie ran to his side, breathing heavily when she came to a stop. Chad stared at her with a mildly confused look.

"I've been calling your attention for the past minute. Didn't you hear me?" Lizzie questioned.

"No," Chad responded simply.

"And your hand?" she asked, pointing out the fact that he was holding his hand close to his chest. "Did you hit a table or something?"

"Something like that," Chad responded cryptically.

"Are you okay Chad?" Lizzie asked.

"Perfect. Why do you asked?" Chad questioned, beginning his trek again.

Lizzie walked beside him, not about to let him get away. She hadn't run after him for nothing, after all. Chad seemed to pick up on this and slowed his pace down a fraction; his longer legs made it easier for him to cover distance compared to Lizzie's short stature.

"I heard about what happened in the Mess Hall," Lizzie answered.

"So then you know I hit a table," Chad remarked, his tone taking on an edge of annoyance at the mention of the Mess Hall.

"And that you and Nigel had an argument," the female continued.

"To put it mildly," Chad remarked bitterly.

"Did you think confronting him in the Mess Hall was a good idea?" Lizzie questioned.

"No, I actually didn't think that. My plan had been to talk to him in private," Chad responded, getting defensive. "I would have dragged his unconscious body if he didn't hold that stupid weapon to my face. By the way, when was that okay?"

"Chad, you know full well GKND operatives can carry around weapons," Lizzie stated. "Last I checked, your operatives carried weapons while on Earth."

Chad didn't respond to her, knowing she had him on that point. He just didn't find the situation fair that everyone and their mothers on the Space Station could carry around GKND weapons while he was left with nothing. Lizzie smiled fondly at Chad, finding his mini-tantrum adorable. Her smile shrunk as the silence consumed the two of them.

"I'm worried about him," the girl admitted after a while.

Chad remained silent, but that was fine. He hadn't denied the statement, nor did he mock it, so Lizzie guessed he was in the same boat. If he wasn't, would he have gone down to the Mess Hall? Besides, Lizzie was used to these one-sided conversations. Chad wasn't as much of a talker as she thought he would be, but he didn't object to her talking his ear off during their conversations (at least not from what she could tell). She was always considerate to not talk about subjects that would bore him; she kept the topics related to the Galactic Kids Next Door. Lizzie didn't mind the company, and she suspected Chad didn't either. Clasping her hands together, Lizzie continued.

"He's been hanging around Shoerf and his crew ever since his first mission, and it's really starting to change him."

Chad resisted an eyeroll, though the scoff he couldn't help. He already knew Shoerf and his goons were the worst people to hang around with; he _did_ just tell Nigel that no more than a few minutes ago, after all. Lizzie eyed him critically, but when he didn't comment further, she continued once more.

"He's been going on missions non-stop and throwing himself into training every chance he gets. I don't even know if he's seen a medical officer after his missions. Did you know he refused to get a checkup after the Sahniro mission?"

"You mentioned it once, I think," Chad commented. "Maybe he should go back and get his head checked. Maybe they'll even be able to help him with his case of idiocy."

"Chad," Lizzie said in a warning tone. "We need to help Nigel. Shoerf isn't a good influence on him, and I'm afraid Nigel will do something he can't come back from."

"What do you mean? Getting him a brain would be helping him," Chad defended, glancing at the girl. Lizzie, unimpressed, glared at him in exasperation. Rolling his eyes, he looked away again. "Fine, fine."

A brief silence fell between the two, before it was broken by Chad.

"You're right, though," Chad responded, almost quietly. His voice was somber, making his words hold a greater weight. "Nigel is a dedicated operative, even back when he was a cadet lying his way into the Kids Next Door." Lizzie gasped in surprise. She hadn't been aware that Nigel had lied to get into the Kids Next Door. Hearing her gasp, Chad turned to look at her. "Yeah, Numbuh Five helped him into the KND by changing his scores, so technically he lied _and_ cheated." A brief smile crossed Chad's face, and Lizzie was surprised to see that it was a fond smile. She hadn't ever seen that sort of emotion on his face before. "I didn't expel him because I figured if he was that desperate to get in, he would be an asset to us. I was right." The smile morphed into a frown. "That's why he's dangerous here. He'll do anything to fit in, and he's already begun that path."

Lizzie frowned as well, though hers was in worry. She had come to a similar conclusion, though not for the same reason.

"Is there any time to stop him?" Lizzie asked him.

Chad frowned and his eyes narrowed in concentration. He was quiet for a few seconds, before he finally answered the girl who was waiting patiently for his answer.

"Maybe," he responded. "I just gotta talk to someone first."

"Who?" the kid asked.

* * *

Living among the humans had been an interesting experience for Numbuh Infinity. He had learned more than he had thought or expected. One of the things he had learned while spending time down on Earth was something called a sixth sense or intuition, depending on who was being asked. It was a belief that a human could sense the supernatural, like if a day would turn out good or bad, or if a situation would go south. Some planets had this similar concept, but not many believed it or even encouraged it. To them, intuition was a skill focused and honed, rather than a feeling like the humans believed it was. Numbuh Infinity's home planet had such a belief, and that was why Numbuh Infinity held such a fascination with the way humanity clung to the belief in the sixth sense or intuition.

As Numbuh Infinity was walking down one of the corridors in the lower levels, barely paying attention to the other operatives that were walking down the same corridor. He was too focused on his datapad, reading through his agenda. As he was walking, a sudden chill ran down his spine, and he had only a second to realize a presence was behind him before he was being roughly shoved against the wall, two hands keeping him pinned to the metal. It was such a familiar scene that Numbuh Infinity already knew the identity of the culprit without needing physical proof. The bruises on his body ached at the familiarity, and the hands needlessly tightened on his shoulders.

"You and I are going to have a little chat," Chad informed Numbuh Infinity ominously, and there was no room for arguments in his tone.

Numbuh Infinity knew today was going to be a bad day.


	6. Going on a Hunt

**Hello everyone! I'd first like to apologize for putting this story out so late. I've been having roommate problems that have only just been resolved; writing has helped me work through the anxiety brought upon by the incident.**

**I realized that while writing this chapter, a bit of **_Captain America: Winter Soldier_ **worked its way into this story during the story's conception. Yet another inspiration that brought about this story. We're nearing our end of the story, but I'm playing around with the idea of a sequel. I'll put up a poll on my profile once this story is over to get some opinions on whether a sequel would be desired.**

**Now then, since my ramblings are over with, let's get on with the continuation of the story!**

* * *

"Hello Chad," Numbuh Infinity greeted in a deadpan tone of voice. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Take Uno out of missions," Chad ordered, leveling a glare on the GKND operative.

"I'm afraid I don't have the authority to do that," Numbuh Infinity answered, flinching when he felt Chad's grip tighten.

"No authority? You're the one informing him of his missions," Chad retaliated.

"Correct. I am _informing_ him about his missions," Numbuh Infinity explained. "I am not the one giving him the missions. I'm merely a messenger for the Council."

"So the Council hands out missions?" the teenager questioned.

"Yes, and will you please release me?" Numbuh Infinity requested. "There is no need to manhandle me."

Chad's frown deepened in displeasure, but he ultimately went through with the request and released his hold on Numbuh Infinity. The operative swiped at his suit, patting away any dust that he might have accumulated. When he looked back up at the teenager, he found that Chad was still wearing a scowl on his features. Numbuh Infinity wasn't too surprised to see the scowl since that was the default look on Chad's face as of late, but there was a certain anger to the look that tipped the young operative off that something was wrong.

"Is there a reason for this sudden conversation?" Numbuh Infinity questioned, careful to not upset the teenager any more than he already was.

Numbuh Infinity had a knack for using his words to his advantage, which is why he had been chosen as a tester and overseer on the Earth mission. There were only two people his natural ability failed to work on: Numbuh 48 Flavuhs and Chad. Knowing this, Numbuh Infinity was always careful in the conversations had between them, knowing full well (and now through experience) that Chad could beat the ever living snot out of him without much trouble. For those reasons, he preferred to keep on Chad's good side. Taking one look at Chad, it was obvious to him that he was not.

"Uno needs to be taken off missions for a while," Chad responded. "He needs to get his head screwed back on."

"What makes you say that?" Numbuh Infinity asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" the teenager questioned, irritation leaking into his voice.

"I don't hang around Numbuh One like you do," Numbuh Infinity countered.

"I do _not_ hang around him," Chad retaliated.

"Perhaps. But still, what makes you think he should be taken off the mission roster?" Numbuh Infinity asked, quickly moving the topic along.

"You mean aside from the murder part?" Chad questioned sarcastically.

"It's normal GKND proce-" Numbuh Infinity attempted to explain.

"I don't care what it is, it's not right!" Chad shouted.

Numbuh Infinity remained silent for a moment before he sighed.

"That is not a matter of discussion, I'm afraid. It was set up a long time ago by the first order of the Council. As far as the GKND is concerned, it is okay to take out a life if they are deemed dangerous," Numbuh Infinity explained.

"And that doesn't bother you even a little bit?" Chad demanded, growling out the question.

"My personal opinion is not up for discussion," Numbuh Infinity responded curtly.

"You have a conscience though. Or was that thrown out a window years ago?" Chad asked.

Numbuh Infinity sighed and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He didn't think such an action would be appreciated by the teenager, and he really didn't want to be thrown back into the wall again. So far, he hadn't been struck by the teenager, and he considered that pretty lucky.

"Is this conversation about me or about Numbuh One?" the operative questioned.

"It's about this organization!" Chad answered fervently, throwing his hands up.

Numbuh Infinity took a small step back, bumping into the wall behind him. He didn't want to be within range of Chad's arms just in case the teenager decided to attack him. He'd dealt with Chad throwing him around before, but he'd never had the teenager punch him, and he wasn't looking to break that streak anytime soon.

"This whole organization has been suspicious ever since I got here," Chad ranted. "Heck, it's been suspicious ever since you first approached me with the offer to join."

"Now Chad-"

"What sort of organization goes around killing people just because they can? The operatives are _kids_. This is unethical in every sense of the word," Chad continued, ignoring Numbuh Infinity's attempt to cut in.

"It's a necessary-"

"Necessary? Adults may be evil, but that's no reason to just kill them. What about their family? Did the Council ever stop to consider that?" Chad demanded.

"Some planets don't hold family in high regards as Earth does," Numbuh Infinity replied.

"And what about life?" Chad challenged. "How does the Council regard life?"

"If I remember correctly, humans also take lives," Numbuh Infinity responded, keeping his cool.

"Yeah, but it's not done by kids," Chad argued.

Anger was starting to fill inside Numbuh Infinity, but he knew it'd do him no good to snap at the teenager while said teenager was looking for a fight and had the physical strength to beat him into submission. That old human saying about fighting fire with fire was mistaken; water was the only way to beat fire. With the resolve in mind, the operative took in a very deep breath and released it slowly.

"I am not here to debate policy with you, Chad," Numbuh Infinity responded in an even tone of voice. "The Council decided long ago that threats to the GKND and kids alike were to be put down permanently. Personal morals are to be set aside for the betterment of kids everywhere."

"You should have warned me about this organizations shadiness when you approached me about the position," Chad commented in a snarl.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have jumped at the chance so quickly," Numbuh Infinity countered. Numbuh Infinity watched the way Chad's face morphed into a terrifying expression. Numbuh Infinity's shoulders slumped just slightly as he released a heavy sigh. "Chad, I understand your frustration, but you must understand that there is nothing you or anyone else can do. This organization has been around longer than your planet has, and their policies have been in place just as long."

Chad's nostrils flared.

"You don't think I can't put an end to this?" the blond teen challenged.

"I'm suggesting that you _don't_," Numbuh Infinity answered, stressing the last word of the sentence. "The Council is still unsure about humanity, and since you're not an actual GKND operative, you won't be protected by the Council. Overstepping your boundaries will end up with you getting hurt."

If Chad wasn't so far gone in his rage, he would have probably felt touched that Numbuh Infinity was worried about his safety. However, Chad already made up his mind to stop the destructive path Numbuh One was walking, and that meant stopping the GKND's shady business. Chad was too headstrong to be stopped, and he wouldn't stop until his goal was complete or he was dead.

Figuring the conversation would go nowhere, Chad turned away from his prey and stalked down the hallway, his mind already running through a list for his next target. Numbuh Infinity watched him stalk away, his brows furrowing in concern.

"Chad? What are you planning?" Numbuh Infinity questioned.

Chad didn't stop nor turn around to give Numbuh Infinity an answer. The two wouldn't call each other friends, and although Numbuh Infinity showed concern for Chad's wellbeing, the teenager wasn't sure if he could trust the other operative with his mission. He'd learn soon enough where Numbuh Infinity stood on the matter.

* * *

"I have to be on the other side of the universe in ten minutes, so could you make this quick?" Numbuh 74.239 requested, not bothering to look up from the datapad in his hands.

Chad's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance because he really wanted to sneak up on Numbuh 74.239, but the scientist was, apparently, more cunning than he let on. Not wanting to waste his time wallowing on a missed opportunity, Chad stepped to Numbuh 74.239's side and kept pace with the scientist without missing a beat.

"How close are you to the Council?" Chad questioned.

"Why do you want to know?" Numbuh 74.239 questioned immediately, still not glancing up from his pad.

"The GKND isn't as inviting as they were initially advertised," the teenager responded. "Their hands are dirty, and I want to know how far that dirt goes."

That got Numbuh 74.239 to glance up at Chad with a quizzical look.

"And you want me to be a mole or something?" Numbuh 74.239 questioned.

"Something like that," Chad answered with a nod of his head. "I just need someone close to the Council."

"Uh-huh," Numbuh 74.239 hummed aloud. "Well Chad, 'fraid I can't help ya. I'm going to be on the other side of the universe for the next month, so even if I wanted to help you, - which I am neither agreeing nor denying - I wouldn't be of any service. Besides, your idea isn't a very sound one."

"Explain," Chad demanded, narrowing his eyes at the scientist.

"I'm guessing you're trying to go up against the Council, right? An organization that has been around here longer than your solar system, and you want to bring it down?" Numbuh 74.239 explained.

"Obviously," Chad responded instantly, growing annoyed with yet another person's lack of faith in his abilities. Did all of them have some sort of amnesia?

"Uh-huh," Numbuh 74.239 hummed again. "Listen Chad, I like you. You're a fun human. But if I were you, I'd keep your head down. You've been on the Council's list ever since we came to Earth, and your stunt in the cafeteria today - yes I heard about that, everybody did - isn't helping you make friends with them. You need to keep your head down and stick to the shadows. You won't be here for too long, and then you can forget all about this."

For the second time that day, Chad should have felt touched that someone was looking out for him. Instead, fueled by his anger with the entire situation and with the lack of faith shown to him, he simply settled for glaring at the red-headed scientist. The scientist ignored the glare (he was convinced at this point that Chad's facial setting was stuck on glaring, so he didn't think much about it being sent his way) and silence settled between the two as they continued their trek to the teleporters. When they arrived at the teleport room, Numbuh 74.239 turned to Chad and gave him a friendly pat on the arm.

"Let's meet up when I get back from my mission," Numbuh 74.239 suggested. "Take care of yourself."

Chad remained silent, watched the scientist step into the teleporter without a second thought. Frowning bitterly to himself, Chad clenched his fist in agitation.

_So that's how it is, _Chad thought to himself. _The Council finds me a waste of time. Numbuh One is soaking up their unethical ways. The operatives look down on me as a human. Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 don't think I can bring down the Council and their organization. Everybody thinks I'm better off with my head down, not stirring up trouble._

Turning swiftly on his heel, Chad stomped his way out of the room, pushing operatives out of his way if they didn't move for him. None of the operatives called him out on his actions when they felt the killing intent rolling off of him in waves. Like earlier that day, the operatives did their best to stay out of his way and not be the recipient of his murderous rage. He was too focused in his mind to actually pay attention to his surroundings, so he didn't see the operatives as he passed them by. Only one operative that he crossed dared to approach him, managing to grab onto his shoulder. Chad whirled around to chew out the operative, but stopped at seeing the familiar face.

"Is it your mission to stalk me?" Chad questioned the girl.

"When I see you rampaging like a bull, yes," Lizzie replied. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," Chad replied, shrugging the girl's hand off.

"You're not going after Nigel again, are you?" she asked in worry.

"No, not yet," Chad answered, turning his head away from her. A quick glance around the hall found them completely alone. _What are the odds?_ "I'll deal with him later."

"So where _are_ you going?" Lizzie prompted, giving him a stern look.

Because he was paranoid, Chad gave the area another clean sweep. Still finding no one around (and especially no one in their immediate area), he turned back to the shorter girl.

"I'm going to bring down the Council," Chad answered her in a tone low enough so that only she could hear.

Lizzie's eyes widened to an inhuman size, which would have been comical in a different setting. Given the gravity of the situation, it was far from humorous.

"Are you serious?" Lizzie hissed in a whisper, giving the area a quick look around in panic. "You can't say something like that out in the open."

"I am completely serious," Chad replied, ignoring her latter comment. "This organization isn't as righteous as it was made out to be, and I'm going to put an end to it."

Lizzie continued to stare at him in surprise before her facial features morphed into a more somber look.

"So you're going to take on the Council by yourself?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Chad answered.

"Who have you told this too?" the girl asked.

"Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239," the boy replied, turning his head away from her again. "After, I was told by Numbuh Infinity that he couldn't take Uno off of missions and that the Council wasn't concerned with killing people, I decided I was going to take it down. Both of them told me to hide in the shades and not make a fuss."

"So you went to Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239," Lizzie began, "and you didn't even _think_ about coming to me?"

Chad looked at the girl in surprise, seeing a glare set firmly on her face.

"You?" the teenager asked.

"Yes, me. I bet if I hadn't come across you, you wouldn't have even told me," the operative remarked.

"Why would I come to you?" Chad questioned.

Lizzie sighed in frustration; sometimes, it was annoying being the only person with a drop of common sense on the entire space station.

"Because you can't take the Council down by yourself," Lizzie explained. "You're going to need help."

"You mean..." Chad was too stunned to finish his sentence, so Lizzie nodded.

"Yes. I'll help you take down the GKND."

To say Chad was flabbergasted would be an understatement. Hearing someone he barely knew agree to help him take down the organization stalled his brain, making thoughts rather difficult to form. Lizzie, seeing the unasked question on his face, decided to help him out.

"I mentioned before about how my planet's KND knew about this organization. To everyone, it's a big honor, but there was a small part of me that was never comfortable. I didn't belong here; I got along well with my fellow operatives, but I wasn't close to them. It was only during my mission on Earth that I realized why that small part of me had never been comfortable; because I didn't like them. Like you, I can't stand the unethical ways, but I grew up around them all my life that I didn't know any better. It was only down on Earth, when I saw how humans value life so much, that I realized what this organization does is wrong," Lizzie explained passionately. "So I'll do everything in my power to help you bring an end to the GKND."

Lizzie's heartfelt speech jumpstarted Chad's mind, and with a small smile that could have been mistaken for a smirk, he nodded.

"Thanks Lizzie," he said.

There was no trace of snark or sarcasm in his gratitude. He was being genuine, and that brought a smile to her face. She idly wondered when the last time Chad smiled like that was, but there were more pressing matters to focus on.

"What do you plan to do?" Lizzie asked.

"I need to get whatever files I can on them," Chad replied, his smile disappearing into a thoughtful frown.

"The Archives would be the best place to check. Do you think you could hack into their system?" Lizzie questioned.

"I may be a blond, but I'm far smarter than people give me credit for," Chad teased lightly.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I can draw the operatives that guard the room away for you, but I don't know how long it'll be."

"Don't worry, I'll make this work," Chad reassured her.

"So when do you plan to do this?" Lizzie questioned.

Chad almost said immediately, but he thought better of it. In his rage fueled mind, he was ready to tear the place apart, metal sheet by metal sheet. However, with a clear mind, his tactical side kicked in, demanding he think the process out.

"Tomorrow at nine," Chad responded after some deliberation. "It's early for us, but not early enough to cause suspicion on the guards you'll be distracting. If we showed up early in the morning or late at night, they'd get suspicious."

Lizzie nodded in agreement. She had been thinking the same thing.

"My room is closest to the Archives, and it's a fifteen minute walk from there. We'll meet up at eight forty five and head over, putting us there by nine," the girl stated. "We shouldn't be seen together, though, so you should find a hiding spot while I distract them."

Chad nodded. "From there, I'll hack their systems."

"Will you be able to read the language?" Lizzie asked.

"I've been studying it ever since Numbuh Infinity approached me. He gave me some books on the Council's primary language system," the teenager responded.

"So then we've got a plan," the girl stated. "Should we go get dinner? We don't have to stay in the cafeteria given your outburst at lunch. Though, from the rumors running around the halls, I don't think anyone will be sitting next to you for a while."

With the emotions that had fueled him calming down to manageable levels, his stomach decided to remind him at that moment that he hadn't had a single thing to eat that day. It was amazing what anger and adrenaline could do to a person's appetite, but he was an adolescent boy, and his body still demanded nutrients.

"Yeah, I'm up for some dinner," he replied.

_The Council is going to regret ever making me their enemy,_ Chad thought as he followed the girl down the hallway. _I am Numbuh 274, the former Soopreme Leaduh of the Earth's Kids Next Door. And I will __**show them**__ why I am called the greatest there is._


	7. It's Going Down

**Hello everyone! I want to first apologize for taking so long to get this out. At some time during writing, I hit a slump and was having difficulty getting over it. Thankfully, I overcame it. I want to thank everyone who was patient with me in between that time period!**

**So, I need to let everyone know that I'm extending the story by another chapter. This one was getting longer than I had planned, so it's been split. I hope to get it out sometime before this year ends.**

**So then, enough with my ramblings. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"You're here early," Lizzie greeted the teenager, who had been waiting patiently for her outside her door.

"What can I say?" Chad commented with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "I'm punctual."

Lizzie hummed at the response before frowning. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready," Chad answered firmly.

Chad wasn't being arrogant; he was completely serious. The teenager had barely gotten any sleep in the night before, his mind focused on his upcoming mission. There was a small part of him that had been twisted up with anxiety, making it difficult to fall asleep immediately. He always had this nagging little voice in the back of his head that urged him to think of the consequences; he's had it ever since he was a recruit. He would listen to it occasionally, but never completely; he'd simply listen to its concern and find ways to pacify it. He was able to pacify the anxiety after he had spent an hour going over his language books, brushing up on the words. Now, he was one hundred percent ready for his mission.

Lizzie nodded her head. "We'd better get moving."

Lizzie led the way, Chad keeping up by her side. They remained silent during the trek, the both of them focused on their mission. The night before, he had been caught up in anxiety. Now, he was brimming with anticipation. They made it to the Archives right on time, and they stopped just at the corner, Lizzie peeking out to check on the situation. As she suspected, two guards were stationed on either side of the door that led into the room.

"Wait here," Lizzie instructed in a hushed tone. "I'll give you the okay when you can go."

The temptation to make a snarky remark was there, but Chad managed to reign it in and simply settled for a nod. Lizzie walked over to the guards, a cheery smile on her face.

"Hey there you two. How's guard duty?" Lizzie questioned.

The two guards sent a brief glance of surprise to each other, but quickly turned their attention back onto the girl, beginning a conversation with her. Lizzie managed to get them to move away from the door, leading them down the hallway when she expressed some confusion over what she had seen. She made a quick hand signal to the teenager before the three were out of sight. Moving quickly and quietly, Chad entered the room with no resistance. He scoped out the room, quickly identifying the largest computer of the Archives, and headed in its direction. He set his watch in the slot designated for it.

"Alright, let's see what skeletons are hiding in the GKND's closet," Chad commented to himself, beginning to search for everything and anything to download to his watch.

Chad scrolled through the many folders, seeking out anything interesting when he came across a folder labeled EARTH. Curious, Chad clicked on the folder, finding several files within it. He proceeded to download the folder to his watch, and clicked on the first data entry that was in the folder. Chad looked over the entry, a frown making its way to his face. By the time he made it to the end, his skin tone was quite pale. He ripped his watch from the console and rushed out of the room, not even checking if the coast was clear. His mind was clouded in distress, stuck on the single image of what had been on the data entry. His watch beeping pulled him from his muddled state, finding it was a message from Lizzie. Quite suddenly, it spurred Chad into action.

Their plans needed some re-arranging.

* * *

"Did you get anything?" Lizzie asked the blond teenager after she let them into her room. Having a private conversation outside in the hall was dangerous, and they couldn't run the risk of getting caught; not this early.

"We need to take the Council down _immediately,_" he answered her, pacing back and forth.

"Chad, what did you get?" she stressed, worried about what he had found and annoyed when he didn't answer her the first time.

"They're going to blow up the Earth!" Chad shouted at her, stopping momentarily to send her a glare.

Lizzie was stunned by the words instead of the volume he used. Her mouth was opened in silent horror as the words sunk in.

"They're going to do what?" Lizzie questioned, her voice hushed in shock.

"They're going to blow up the Earth any day now," Chad responded.

"Why?" Lizzie asked.

"In their eyes, it's infected by adults, and the only way to cure it is to wipe it from existance entirely," the teenager responded.

"But there aren't that many adults," Lizzie argued.

"They count the teenagers as well," Chad responded, running a hand down his face in exasperation. "They don't even care if the adult population fights kids; they're just counting everyone over thirteen as a threat."

"What are we going to do?"

"Bring the Council to its knees," Chad replied, sounding slightly exasperated. How many times had he told her this? How hasn't she caught on?

"I meant about the Earth. What if we fail?" Lizzie questioned.

"We won't," Chad responded.

"What _if_?" Lizzie repeated, stressing the last word.

Chad sighed at her lack of faith, but he guessed she had a good point. It would be important to have a backup plan just in case things didn't go their way.

"We'll have to warn them," Chad replied. He glanced over at her. "Can you get in contact with Sector V?"

"I can try," she answered. "Do you think they'll believe me?"

"They'll have to," Chad responded. "We're going to have to do this quick. The Council never gave a specific date for the Earth's destruction."

"What about Nigel?" Lizzie asked, her voice soft.

Chad frowned.

"We don't have time to deal with him," the teenager answered. "Our only priority is protecting the Earth and stopping the Galactic Kids Next Door."

Lizzie looked like she was about to argue, but she thought better of it and closed her mouth. She wanted to believe Nigel would help them, but she knew they couldn't afford any chances. She had seven billion lives to think about; she couldn't be focused on one. Seeing that she was not asking more questions in regards to the plan, he turned to face her fully.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded after taking in a deep breath. "We better do this before we lose our chance."

"Let's get moving," he said in agreement, already leaving the room.

He barely stepped out of the room before he was stopped by a Galactic operative.

"Should I wonder what you are doing here?" Numbuh Infinity questioned.

"You can wonder, but I don't care," Chad replied, shouldering past the agent.

"I warned you to not do anything dangerous," Numbuh Infinity argued, following after the teenager without missing a beat.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know you," Numbuh Infinity continued. "So what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think?" Chad retaliated.

Numbuh Infinity stared at the back of Chad's head for a few seconds before sighing. He turned his head to look at Lizzie, who had been walking behind him silently.

"And you're going to help him?" he asked the girl.

"I have to," Lizzie answered. "I can't stand what the GKND is."

"Bad things will happen if you go against them," Numbuh Infinity responded, reminding her of the dangers.

"Bad things are _already_ going to happen if we do nothing," Chad retorted, turning his head over his shoulder just long enough to give the boy a glare.

"Where do you plan to even start?" Numbuh Infinity questioned.

"I'm going to create a communication link with Sector V," Lizzie answered when it became apparent Chad wasn't going to respond.

"That may be difficult," Numbuh Infinity replied. "Because of the distance, getting in touch with Earth may not be possible."

"We'll make it happen," Chad replied in hostility. "Just like we'll put an end to this crooked organization."

Numbuh Infinity fell silent at this. Looking between the two, he could see how serious and dead-set they were to take the organization down. Nothing he said, and nothing the Galactic KND would do, could stop them. Sighing quietly, Numbuh Infinity gave a curt nod to himself.

"Very well. I believe I can assist with communications," Numbuh Infinity replied. "I was given a special frequency wave back when I was sent to Earth for my mission. It should be able to work the other way around."

Lizzie looked at her fellow operative in surprise. Chad didn't turn around to look at him, though the teenager had briefly looked surprised by the response. Numbuh Infinity lightly smirked at the shocked look he was given by his female agent.

"Believe it or not, I don't actually agree with all the policies of the Galactic Kids Next Door," Numbuh Infinity said. "But if we're going to do this, we'll have to move quickly. The Council will send out operatives to detain us if we straddle."

"Then you two get moving," Chad instructed the two Galactic Operatives. "Get the message out to Sector V, and then go and secure a spacecraft. I'll meet you once I'm done in the Control Office."

"Right," the two replied to the blond, both of them turning down a corridor that'd lead them to the Communication Office.

"If I might ask, what is important about contacting Sector V?" Numbuh Infinity asked when they were out of earshot of the human.

"The GKND wants to blow up the Earth," Lizzie answered solemnly.

Numbuh Infinity blinked in surprise from beneath his sunglasses.

"Well now," he muttered. "That changes everything. Perhaps I should warn the Council about Chad's anger and that they shouldn't cross him."

The corner of Lizzie's lip quirked upward a bit in the form of a smirk. It was the first time the diplomat had ever seen her smirk.

_Perhaps Chad is rubbing off on her._

"I think they'll figure that out soon enough," Lizzie responded confidently.

* * *

Sometimes, people forgot that Chad had been a spy when he was a part of the Kids Next Door. He was more remembered for his physical prowess and his reign as the Soopreme Leaduh. Even after his "betrayal," Chad became the spy for the GKND, operating as an agent in the higher ranks and assisting Sector V with their missions. He had done everything in the name of protecting kids.

And now, he was going to use his skills as the KND's former Soopreme Leaduh and spy to take down an organization who was doing evil deeds in the name of protecting kids.

He crept along the hallway, keeping close to the walls and out of sight. He was lucky that it was nearing the typical lunch hour; the hallway was relatively empty with only a few operatives making their way from one location to the other. If any even noticed Chad's presence, none bothered to acknowledge it. That worked to his advantage, because he was able to follow some guard looking operatives to the office. Before they could even stand post at their station, Chad was on them, hitting them in the neck and knocking them out instantly. He bent down and took the watch off of one of the guards. Waving it over the censor, he was given entrance into the office.

Chad stepped into the room, immediately noticing the three operatives busy at work inside. They noticed his entrance as well, and got up from their chairs in surprise. Chad looked them over, sizing them up.

"You don't have au-" the one closest to him began, but he was cut off by Chad punching him square in the nose.

While the other two operatives watched their coworker drop to the ground, Chad didn't waste any time. He lunged at the next operative, tackling him to the ground. He pulled up the operative by the front of his uniform and head-butted the operative. The operative slumped in Chad's hold, so the teenage operative released him. When he moved to get up, the other operative had come to her senses and quickly fired at the blond teenager. Her aim was shoddy and he avoided the blasts perfectly. He rushed at her, kicking the weapon out of her hand and then quickly kicked her stomach. She stumbled back from the hit, but was only put down when Chad swiped her legs out from underneath her. He listened to her hit the ground with a thud.

Chad had complained to Lizzie the day before about Galactic operatives carrying weapons while he was left with nothing, but as he looked at the fallen operatives, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction at beating the snot out of them with his bare hands. There was something gratifying about the whole thing. He did reach down and pick up one of the weapons. With perfect aim, he shot it at the consoles.

Instantly, the alarms went off.

* * *

Nigel was staring up at the ceiling from his place on his bed. He had no missions scheduled, and the events from the cafeteria the day before left him without an appetite. Shoerf had arrived earlier in the day to get Nigel to attend a training session, but the Earth operative informed him that he wasn't feeling well and wanted the day off. Shoerf agreed with no resistance, and so Nigel had been left to himself and his thoughts since then.

He was furious with Chad. First the teen operative told him to prove Earth's worth to the GKND, and then turns around and gets upset with him. He had been doing his _job_. Where did Chad get off for calling him out like that? It angered Nigel extremely that Chad was criticizing him instead of having his back. But under it all, the boy was afraid; afraid of how far he'll be pushed. Their fight on the Gihugeacarrier had been an insight into how deadly he could go, since he had been ready to end Chad. His anger and his pain had fueled him, and when he had been given the chance, he almost took it. What was going to stop him next time?

(Because of course there'd be a next time; Chad didn't quit.)

He came to no conclusion because the siren went off, shooting Nigel up from his position. He had a brief moment to wonder what the alarm meant, though he had a feeling somewhere in the back of his mind that it involved Chad. His watch beeped to life, and looking it over, he found he was being called to investigate the disturbance. Without hesitation, the boy grabbed his weapon and ran for where the disturbance was originating from.

Deep down, he hoped it wasn't Chad behind it.


	8. Get the Warning Out

**Hello everyone! This chapter has been one that I've been thinking about for a while now, especially since the start of the story. I'm so happy to have it written out for all of you to see. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_Chad_," Lizzie groaned out when she heard the alarms go off. "Couldn't he have waited a little longer?"

"This works in our favor, actually," Numbuh Infinity stated. "Chad is pulling away the attention from us. This should give us more time to contact Sector V, though for how long we have is questionable."

"We'll make it," Lizzie responded, her resolve firming.

The two operatives rounded the corner, noting with pleasure that there were no other operatives by the Communication Office. Lizzie rushed inside with Numbuh Infinity hot on her heels, using his code to lock the door behind them. He quickly used his watch to access a higher level frequency, and then allowed Lizzie to take over from there. While Lizzie worked at the station, punching in Sector V's number, Numbuh Infinity placed himself by the door, prepared to defend it from outside forces. While it was true that Chad had pulled away a majority of the operatives, the Council would dispatch operatives to their location the moment Lizzie made contact with Earth.

"Please answer," Lizzie whispered under her breath, coming out less like a plea and more like a prayer. "Please answer. Please answer."

While her family and her friends had their memories erased, Lizzie left out Sector V. She and Sector V had never been friends (which Lizzie regretted because they were good people, and maybe in a different life, they could have gotten along), and so there hadn't been a reason to remove their memories of her. As she frantically waited for them to pick up, she was thankful she left them out. To her greatest relief, her call was picked up, and staring at her was Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four.

"Hel- Lizzie? Is that you?" Numbuh Three questioned in surprise.

"Why are you calling us?" Numbuh Four tacked on, his tone already turning aggressive.

"Listen to me, please. The Galactic Kids Next Door-"

"Hold up, is that the organization Numbuh One is working at? How do you know about them?" Numbuh Four demanded, interrupting her.

"And can we see Numbuh One?" Numbuh Three requested, chirpy as ever.

"Listen to me!" Lizzie repeated, raising her voice. "There's no time to give a huge background. I need you to get in contact with your Moonbase and get every individual off the Earth. The Galactic Kids Next Door is planning to blow up the planet!"

"Hold on," Numbuh Four said suspiciously. "How do we know you're not lying to us or something?"

"Why would I lie about this?!" Lizzie demanded.

"Numbuhs Three and Four," Numbuh Infinity cut in, stepping into the frame. "I can assure you that Numbuh Vine here is telling the truth."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Numbuh Infinity, where have you been? And who's Numbuh Vine?" Numbuh Four questioned.

Lizzie liked Sector V, she really did. But at that exact moment in time, all she wanted to do was turn off her disguise and strangle them. There were urgent matters at hand _and yet they were playing Twenty Questions instead._

"I am," Lizzie answered between gritted teeth. "And I need you to focus! You need to evacuate the Earth before the Galactic Kids Next Door blows up the planet!"

"But that's crazy!" Numbuh Three protested. "We were told the Galactic Kids Next Door is fighting adults."

"Yeah, and the Earth's population is seventy-five percent adults!" Lizzie countered.

"And why should we trust you?" Numbuh Four asked, still suspicious but a little less hostile.

"What do I gain by lying about this?" Lizzie questioned.

The two Earth operatives were silent for a moment before Numbuh Three turned to Numbuh Four.

"She does have a point."

"Shut up," Numbuh Four groused. "Listen, I don't know why you're wasting our time with this prank-"

"It's not a prank!" Lizzie shrieked, slamming her fists on the console.

Her watch made contact with the surface, and momentarily short circuited, revealing her true form. The disguise returned only a few seconds later, but it had been long enough for Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four to get a good look at her. Both had their mouths open like codfish, surprised and startled by the sudden appearance of a girl they thought they knew.

Plus, it wasn't every day they met a walking, talking alien plant.

"That was terrifying," Numbuh Four muttered in horror under his breath.

"So when will the Earth be blown up?" Numbuh Three asked, her voice only revealing a bit of the terror she felt at seeing Lizzie's true form.

Lizzie could have cried in relief that things were back on track, but there was no time for that. However, luck was not on their side. At that exact moment, a loud noise came from the door. Numbuh Infinity ran to the door, putting his body up against it in a vain attempt to keep it strong against the intrusion.

"What's going on?" Numbuh Four questioned in surprise, his earlier hostility completely gone.

"We're turning on the Galactic Kids Next Door," Lizzie responded, looking away from the door, even as there were more sounds. Someone was definitly trying to get in, and they didn't have a lot of time. "Now listen up. We don't know when the Earth will be destroyed, but you need to get everyone off the planet. Grab every Kids Next Door Operative, every adult, every boy, girl, man, woman, and child. You need to hur-"

Lizzie was cut off by the door being blasted open, and several laser beams being shot behind her. She heard Numbuh Infinity grunt, but she didn't know if he was hit by the door or a laser. She didn't turn to find out, and instead focused her attention on the two Earth operatives who were shocked.

"GO!" Lizzie ordered desperately. "TELL YOUR MOONBASE AND SAVE HUMANITY!"

With her final warning given, Lizzie shut off the transmission. She steeled herself, prepared to face off with the Galactic operative that had entered the small room.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie's eyes widened not at the sound of her name, but by the person who called it. Turning, she stared at the intruder.

"Nigie," she addressed, solemnly.

Numbuh One stood with his P.I.S.T.O.L. raised. To his left, Numbuh 3939 was standing over Numbuh Infinity, who was crouched on the ground. A quick look over told Lizzie that he wasn't damaged, at least not excessively. She turned her attention back onto Numbuh One, who was completely stunned to see the girl there. Lizzie wished she could say she was equally shocked, but she wasn't. She was saddened to see him there, because although she hoped he'd side with them, deep down she knew he'd be against them. Realizing he was staring, Numbuh One shook off his surprise and raised his weapon so it was aimed right at her.

"Explain yourself. Why are you and Numbuh Infinity in here?" Numbuh One demanded.

"I'm doing what's right, Nigie," Lizzie responded. "And you can help us."

"Don't listen to her, Numbuh One!" Numbuh 3939 told him. "She's just trying to get in your head!"

"I'm not, I'm trying to get in your heart," Lizzie countered, not taking her eyes off of the Earth boy. "Deep down, you know this is wrong, and I'm trying to make you see that."

"You're a member of the Galactic Kids Next Door," Numbuh One stated. "So why are you turning on them?"

"I'm not turning on them. I'm overthrowing a corrupt organization," Lizzie responded, her tone firm.

"You're starting to sound like Chad," Numbuh One commented sourly.

"You can join us," Lizzie urged. "It's not too late."

Numbuh One stared at his former girlfriend for a moment. He stood there, deliberating his next move. The room was silent, waiting to see what choice Numbuh One would make.

"Sorry, but I'm no traitor."

He moved his finger to the trigger, prepared to fire, but something collided with him from behind, knocking him to the ground. Lizzie's eyes widened, not believing her luck. Kicking away Numbuh One's P.I.S.T.O.L., Chad quickly rushed and sent an upper-cut to Numbuh 3939's jaw, effectively knocking him to the ground. He gave the operative a good kick to the head, satisfied when he didn't see the operative get up.

"Were you two successful?" Chad asked, helping haul Numbuh Infinity to his feet.

"Yes. Numbuh Vine got the message out right before these two arrived," Numbuh Infinity answered him.

Chad nodded, noticing that Numbuh One was getting up.

"You two head to the Hangar. I'll settle things here and then catch up," Chad instructed them.

"But-" Lizzie protested, but was cut off.

"No buts. Get a space craft and go," Chad ordered. "I told you I'd catch up, and I will. Just gotta settle something first."

Numbuh Infinity thought the order over, and nodded in agreement. He turned to Lizzie and sent her a firm look, relaying the message that she quickly caught onto. Slightly distressed over leaving him behind, she ultimately agreed and followed the diplomat out of the small space. Numbuh One saw them leave, and reached for his weapon to stop them, but it was kicked out of his reach once more by Chad.

"Nuh-uh, Uno. You and me are doing this with our fists," Chad informed the operative.

Numbuh One frowned at his fellow human, but nodded in agreement to the terms of the fight.

"So, guess we're going to finally have it out," Numbuh One commented.

"Yeah, we are. We're going to finish what began on the Gihugecarrier," Chad replied. "And this time, I'm kicking your sorry butt."

Numbuh One frowned at the statement.

"We'll see."

* * *

The alarms were still blaring when Lizzie and Numbuh Infinity arrived at the Hangar. Standing diligently were two GKND operatives, their weapons raised and ready to be used. Lizzie didn't even hesitate when she ran at them, delivering a powerful punch to the first guard that she reached and swiftly kicking the other in the stomach and then the back of the neck once it was exposed to her. Both operatives crumbled. Numbuh Infinity raised an eyebrow at her, his only means of expressing his surprise at her fighting prowess. Lizzie smirked.

"I'm not as helpless as I let others think," Lizzie explained, bending down to pick up the weapons.

"Indeed," Numbuh Infinity commented, catching the weapon that she threw at him. "Will this be necessary? They won't be able to catch us."

"Perhaps, but it's always good to be armed," Lizzie answered, strapping the weapon to her waist. "Plus, it takes some weapons out of their hands."

"Well, we better move before we encounter more operatives." After attaching the weapon to his back, Numbuh Infinity entered the Hangar that the operatives were defending.

Lizzie hesitated, glancing back down the hallway. She had heard about Numbuh 274 while she had been briefed on her Earth mission. She wouldn't encounter the teen, but the Council felt it would still be beneficial for her if she was kept aware of whom each candidate was. His fighting skill was greatly admired and was the major reason he was considered. She had even watched some of his training matches, watching his skill and strength in action. It was breathtaking, and Lizzie knew deep down that Chad could fight his way out of any situation. However, when she didn't see him run down the corridor, a part of her worried. Would he make it? _Could_ he beat Numbuh One?

Numbuh Infinity was already prepping the spacecraft when he noticed that Lizzie hadn't even entered the Hangar. She was still at the door, staring down the corridor the two had run down. Numbuh Infinity didn't even have to ask what she was doing; he knew she was waiting for Chad. Numbuh Infinity wasn't thrilled about leaving Chad behind either, but he knew that it was their only option. Chad would be fine; he was smart and strong enough to get himself out of any situation. Lizzie and himself, on the other hand, were liabilities. They were primarily spies, and although Lizzie just demonstrated exceptional fighting abilities, Numbuh Infinity couldn't trust that she could fight her way out of a situation.

"Lizzie," the operative called, using her name instead of her codename. That got her to turn and give him her attention. "We have to go. He said he would be right behind us, and he will. But the longer we stay here, the more we run the risk of endangering the mission. Besides, we have to meet up with the humans and help guide them."

Lizzie hesitated before nodding in agreement. As much as she wanted to stay behind and make sure Chad was alright (and perhaps bringing Nigel in tow), they did need to meet up with the Earth's Kids Next Door and assist them. She gave the corridor a final glance, before running for the space craft and strapping in. Numbuh Infinity powered up the spacecraft and fired at the garage doors, blasting a whole big enough for the spacecraft to slip through and into space. When they cleared the GKND airspace, they went into hyper drive, getting away before the GKND had a chance to assemble a faction to stop them.

Now all they waited on was for Chad to follow them.

* * *

When Lizzie and Numbuh Infinity had retreated from the room, Numbuh One stared at his opponent. It was like the Gihugecarrier all over again. Just like back then, Numbuh One's emotions were at their max, starting back from the day of Chad's betrayal. Although he had managed to get a majority of his anger and pain out of his system while he had fought with Chad on the Gihugecarrier, they resurfaced once more. His anger, his frustration, his pain, and his sadness were running rampant through his system.

Before the teenager had the chance to make the first strike, Numbuh One launched himself at Chad. He wasn't going to wait for the teenager to make the first move. It probably wasn't a smart move, but he really just wanted to punch the teenager. Unfortunately, Chad had been expecting it, and so he ducked out of the way, delivering a kick to the kid's stomach that pushed him back. Numbuh One bounced back instantly and moved forward, intending to strike once more. From there, the two traded blow for blow, blocking and ducking.

Chad hadn't gotten rusty, a thought that had Numbuh One split on his opinion of the matter. One the one hand, he was happy that Chad was at his peak, because it would make beating him even more delightful. Numbuh One always enjoyed a good challenge, and Chad had always been his biggest challenge. On the other hand, it annoyed Numbuh One greatly that not a single blow landed on the teenager, and his frustrations only grew every time this hit was blocked or avoided. Numbuh One was the one with Galactic Kids Next Door training; shouldn't he be more experienced than the teenager?

Numbuh One ducked when Chad aimed a kick at his head. The teenager was relying on kicks more than he ever did before on Earth. It made sense though; Chad was taller, and his legs could reach out farther than he could with his arms. But everyone had their weakness, and Numbuh One would find it. He _refused_ to lose.

"You're really an idiot, Uno," Chad insulted the kid, sending a punch in his direction.

"You're one to talk," Numbuh One shot back, ducking the punch and creating distance from each other. "This is the second time you've betrayed an organization. Having loyalty issues?"

"My only issue is _you_," Chad replied, his eyes darkening in anger. "You're dead set on believing in this corrupted organization that you don't even bother to look into what they do or stand for. You just accept what they say blindly."

"**Shut up**!" Numbuh One roared, throwing himself at the operative.

The boy managed to tackle the teenager to the ground, catching the former Supreme Leaduh off guard. Numbuh One was able to land a punch at Chad's head, something that greatly pleased the kid. Finally, he had managed to get the upper hand.

That didn't last very long.

The punch to the head flipped a switch in the teenager.

"Listen up Uno," Chad sneered down at the child. "I may be furious at you, but you still have some good in you. You don't want to do this. The organization you're defending and fighting for is planning to-"

Chad's little speech was cut off by a blow to the back of his head. A hand gripped the back of his shirt, and it threw him off of the Galactic Kids Next Door operative. Chad leaned up from where he had landed, but was knocked back down by a kick to the head.

"That was payback," a voice snarled, and Chad's vision swimmed when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt, hauled upward so that he could stare Numbuh 3939 right in the eye. "And it felt good."

Chad frowned, because he could have sworn he knocked this operative out cold. In retaliation, Chad spat in Numbuh 3939's face. The snarl that left the GKND operative's mouth would have terrified most people, but Chad wasn't scared in the least. He just returned the snarl with a fierce glare of his own. Numbuh 3939 drew back his fist and punched Chad in his gut, knocking the wind out of the teenager. He then punched the teenager on the back of his head, knocking the teenager unconscious.

"You should have stayed out of our way," Numbuh 3939 warned the teenager, dropping the body and smirking when he saw it crumble.

Numbuh One, who had been picking himself up ever since Numbuh 3939 came to his assistance, frowned when he stared at Chad's knocked out form. A part of him grew angry at the sight, and he found he couldn't pinpoint why he was so upset. Was it because he wanted to beat Chad himself? (Or was it because he was upset that Chad was beaten?) He quickly shook the anger off, because the mission was complete. Chad was stopped, and he would now be brought before the Council and receive his just consequences.

Numbuh 3939 walked over and helped the human off the floor, patting him on the back.

"Thanks," Numbuh One replied.

"Anytime," Numbuh 3939 responded. "Couldn't let him beat up on my partner, now could I?" The veteran operative walked back to the crumbled body and threw it over his shoulder. "Let's get going. The Council will be very happy to see his face."

Numbuh One nodded silently, following in step behind his more experienced partner. Something about what Chad was about to say nagged at Numbuh One's mind, and he wanted answers.

"Numbuh 3939," Numbuh One spoke up. "What was Chad about to say? What is the Galactic Kids Next Door planning to do?"

The operative hesitated, looking like he was trying to figure out the correct answer to the question. Should he reveal the truth? Should he lie? Could Numbuh One be trusted? Would he turn and assist Chad? Finally, after some internally deliberation, he turned and stared at his partner with a serious look upon his face.

He trusted Numbuh One to do the right thing.

"The Council has decided that you will destroy the Earth."


	9. The Decision to End it All

**Hello one and all! I'm here to bring you the final chapter in the story! This chapter will be similar to the 'stop the g:knd' video, but with some minor twists, so when you notice that it's not 100% the video, it's for that reason. I found that while writing this story, my plot line wasn't matching up with the video perfectly, and so it was tweaked to fit this story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I want to thank you for reading my story! It really means a lot to me that people have been reading through the story. Hopefully one day, Cartoon Network will green-light the Galactic Kids Next Door show, and we'll get to see our Sector V team in action! But until then, please enjoy my attempt at a gknd story.**

**I would like to note that the ending might change later on down the road, so keep an eye out for an edited version.**

* * *

Nigel couldn't pinpoint a time in his life when he had felt so conflicted over a decision than he did at that exact moment.

Walking down the corridor, Nigel's footsteps echoed into the empty space. Normally, a handful of operatives could be found hanging around the various corridors, yet it seemed there was some sort of memo that everyone else received because Nigel hadn't interacted with a single operative since Shoerf came for him. Nigel had only just learned about his mission the other day, and he was still having trouble fully comprehending it.

_"The Council has decided that you will destroy the Earth,"_ Shoerf had told him. It was only after Nigel had been sitting in his room for hours that he was given the full debriefing on the mission. From there, a war had sparked within the Earth operative. His humanity fought against the decision. It rallied and shouted, denouncing the plans and demanding that Nigel deny his part in the mission. Earth was his home, and he couldn't just let it be wiped out.

But the operative side of him wasn't silent, and spoke out as well. He was a member of the Galactic Kids Next Door, and it was his sworn duty to uphold their principles and way of operating. As he had been told before leaving Earth, being an adult wasn't a natural way of life like the schools taught. Instead, it was a virus, and it was one that was a threat to the life of everyone in the galaxy. Didn't the betterment of the universe trump the existence of Earth?

Resolving his nerves to the best of his abilities, Nigel entered the Council's Hall. The hall was dimly lit, just bright enough for him to see the walkway that to a giant view screen. On the display was the Earth, a direct video feed of the planet. Nigel came to a stop at the edge of the walkway, waiting for his instructions.

"Numbuh One of the Galactic Kids Next Door," a powerful voice boomed from the dark room. "You have been chosen for an important mission. Explain the details of the mission you have been tasked."

Nigel closed his eyes, collecting his nerves.

It was now or never.

"The adult virus can be found in over 75% of the Earth's population. In order to save the universe from the disease, it must be destroyed," Nigel replied, saluting at the end of his explanation.

It was the correct answer. A small slot opened just to the side of him, and a slim podium shot up, stopping just at his waist line. A small slot expended upward, with galactic writing all over it. Nigel had been warned about what he was supposed to do in this situation; in order for the Earth to be destroyed, his bio-DNA was to be used.

_Funny, _a little voice said from the back of his mind. _Your DNA was used to revive Grandfather too._

Nigel pushed the voice and thought away, because he couldn't focus on that. He had a job to do, and it was his duty as a Galactic operative to follow through with his mission, however painful it'd be. Inserting his index finger into his nostril, he pulled out a booger and moved to insert it in the hole.

"_**STOP!**_" a voice rang out, and it was enough to make Nigel halt in his actions.

A light appeared from behind him, illuminating the individual that was also present. Chad was kneeling, chained to the floor by an energy cable that couldn't be cut by solid objects. His appearance looked roughed up, and it wasn't just from his fight days prior. Despite the injuries, Chad still sported a nasty sneer that would have terrified lesser children.

"Stop this before it's too late," Chad snarled, glaring at Nigel.

"The planet is infested," Nigel reasoned, sparing Chad only a passing glance before looking back at the screen. "This is the only way to rectify the situation and protect the galaxy."

"So that's your justification for killing everybody?" Chad demanded. "What about your parents? Your team? Don't you care about them!?"

Nigel paused at the questions. Chad, seeing the hesitation, jumped at the chance to change Nigel's mind. Nigel was a good operative, but even he could be swayed by his humanity; Chad just had to manipulate that part of him.

"You're not a murderer," he reasoned, not sounding as rough as he used to be. What was that old saying? You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar? "You don't have to do this. We can still save the Earth."

Nigel continued to muse over Chad's words, and that moment of hesitation infuriated the Council. Instantly, a screen popped up with a galactic symbol in place of a face.

"Do you see how he hesitates?" the voice behind the screen commented, the voice shrill and high pitched. "His allegiance is still in question."

"He was not ready for this," another voice said in agreement.

"Humans should have never been brought to our organization," another voice from a different screen spoke up.

"We should have destroyed the Earth long before this," a separate voice brought up, the disgust clear in its electronic voice.

That brought up a floodgate for the other members of the Council to weigh in on the conversation. Nigel and Chad viewed the screens popping up, trying to pinpoint the different voices and what they were attempting to say. All of it weighed on Nigel's heavy conscious, but it all was silenced when a bright light shined from the top of the hall.

"Be silent," the multiple disembodied voices demanded. "The decision does not come lightly. The decision is-"

"Don't do this!" Chad shouted, trying to touch the last bit of humanity in Nigel. "This isn't what the Kids Next Door is about!"

"Silence!"

Nigel, who had been glancing over his shoulder at Chad, watched as the light consumed the teenager, leaving scorch marks where he used to be. Nigel stared in mild horror at the spot where Chad once was. He had no chance to think about the loss, because the embodied voice of the Council spoke again.

"The decision is Nigel Uno's," the voice finished.

Nigel looked away from the ceiling and looked up to the screen where his home was. Either he destroyed the Earth and continued as a Galactic Kids Next Door operative, or he stopped this and kept the Earth safe. He had a choice to make: his job or his humanity. In the end, he knew his choice.

Nigel Uno took in a deep breath...

...and Numbuh One saluted to the Council, a stray tear making its way down his cheek.

"Galactic Kids Next Door rules!" Numbuh One shouted as he inserted his finger into the hole.

* * *

Far away in the Milky Way galaxy, Lizzie sat in a Galactic Kids Next Door spacecraft. Her eyes were glued to the planet known as Earth, watching it with baited breath. Beside her was Numbuh Infinity, watching with just as much anxiousness, though he hid it better. Thanks to Numbuh 74.239, they had found out that the decision would be held at this time, and so they were simply waiting on the outcome of Nigel's decision.

Was the Earth saved? Or was it destined for destruction?

Just as the anxiousness was starting to settle in for Lizzie, their shuttlecraft began to beep. Numbuh Infinity jumped into action, turning off the loud alarm and reading over the writing.

"There's an energy beam that just entered the solar system," Numbuh Infinity recited off the screen.

The operative glanced up, meeting Lizzie's paled face. He returned her look with a frown of his own, and so he looked out into space to see if he could fine where the beam was coming from.

"He... He actually went through with it," Lizzie whispered, and the pain could be heard in her voice.

"Indeed he did," Numbuh Infinity stated gravely, watching the energy beam appear.

Lizzie caught the sight as well, and in complete silence, the two of them watched as the beam made a direct line for the Earth, and in a matter of seconds, the energy beam made contact with the Earth. It only took a millisecond for the impact to destroy the Earth completely, leaving only.

Lizzie chocked on a gasp, using her hand to cover her mouth. Numbuh Infinity sat in stoic silence, but he was just as distressed as Lizzie was.

"We should return to the others and report the situation," Numbuh Infinity said after a moment of silence.

"The humans...Where will they go now?" the girl asked.

"We will find them a place to call their home," the boy answered, already turning their spacecraft around so that they could meet up with the Earthlings.

"And what about the Galactic Kids Next Door?" Lizzie asked.

Numbuh Infinity frowned at the reminder of the organization. They hadn't heard from Chad since they escaped, and Numbuh Infinity could only believe he was being held captive by the Council.

_Or dead,_ his mind always reminded him anytime his thoughts strayed to their comrade.

"We will deal with them when the time comes. In the meantime, our focus should be on stabilizing the humans," the former diplomat replied, clearing his thoughts. "Once we have them settled in, we will collaborate with the Kids Next Door."

Lizzie nodded her head, but she was running on autopilot. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the sight of the destroyed planet. She was upset for the Earth's loss, but she was also betrayed. She had trusted Nigel's humanity to stop him from destroying the Earth, but her trust had been misplaced.

_Oh Nigie,_ Lizzie thought sadly as the spacecraft flew through space. _What have you done?_

* * *

To say there was tension in the air would be an understatement.

The remaining members of Sector V sat in their S.C.A.M.P.E.R., waiting for word from Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh Vine on the status of the Earth. Their spacecraft was among the many hovering in space, filled to the brim with the population of Earth. They didn't save everyone; some people didn't believe the Kids Next Door and stayed behind on the planet, believing they would be safe. They also couldn't save every animal that occupied the planet, and could only grab as many as their space convoy could hold. Numbuh Five could only hope that the Earth was spared. She didn't want to think about the loss if it wasn't.

"_This is Numbuh Infinity requesting communication with Sector V,_" Numbuh Infinity's voice suddenly said, spurring the four into action.

"Hello Numbuh Infinity!" Numbuh Three greeted cheerfully, despite the dire circumstances. "What's the sitch?"

"_I'm afraid our report is not well,_" Numbuh Infinity responded to the question. "_The Earth has been destroyed._"

All four members of Sector V felt their hearts drop.

"Y-you're joking, right?" Numbuh Four spoke up.

"_I'm afraid I am not,_" Numbuh Infinity replied gravely. "_I will be sending you the video recording shortly._"

A moment later, they received the video file from Numbuh Infinity. Numbuh Two turned in his seat, looking at Numbuh Five for the go ahead. With only a moment to think it over, she nodded her head in a sign of agreement. Numbuh Two nodded back, and with the press of the button, the video began to play. It showed the Earth being destroyed by an energy beam, and all that remained. It stunned the four kids into silence, although Numbuh Three's gasp was loud enough to be heard by all of them. Numbuh Five took a couple moments to collect herself, because there was no time to go into hysterics. They needed a plan, and they needed it fast.

"So what do we do?" Numbuh Five asked, keeping her voice calm despite the destruction she had just witnessed.

"_We will regroup for now,_" Numbuh Infinity answered her, his voice as equally calm but full of determination. "_Your people need a place to live first. After that, we will gather the Earth's Kids Next Door, and we will bring the Galactic Kids Next Door to justice._"

* * *

Standing alone in the empty observation deck he and Chad used to occupy, Numbuh One stood with his forehead planted firmly against the glass, staring out at the stars that surrounded the Space Station. The observation deck had always been a sanctuary for him, a place where he could go and collect himself after a hard mission. But today was a different story, and after only spending a few short minutes in the room, Numbuh One left to venture elsewhere in the Space Station.

The stars no longer felt inviting like they had once been.


End file.
